Broken Promises
by LadyOfSin
Summary: You're jealous of Marron. I gave her all of my attention, and you're jealous! Well Pan, you should stop being so self centered!
1. In The Begginning

Chapter One: Good News Only Brings Bad Happenings  
  
Pan-18  
  
Bra-17  
  
Marron-29  
  
Goten-31  
  
Trunks-32  
  
Ubuu+-31  
  
Pan pulled her hair up in a pony tail. She quickly slipped on her sandles, and walked out onto the porch of Capsule Corp. Trunks was supposed to make an important announcement today. It must be good news, because he was so happy. Bulma was all giddy, so she was probably in on it as well.   
  
  
  
Pan heaved a huge sigh. 'I wonder what it could be. Maybe..' her thoughts drifted off as the smell of her Grandmothers cooking reached her noise. She dashed into the kitchen, just as the rest of the saiyans took a seat. She smiled, and inhaled the aromic smell of the Chinese food. She looked around the table. Then, her smile fell as she noticed one person missing.   
  
"Where's…" she stopped as she remembered. Grandpa Goku was dead.  
  
  
  
"Where's who Pan?" Bulma asked sweetly. She was always kind to Pan. Almost like a second mother. "Are we missing anybody?"  
  
  
  
"Oh. No. I just… never mind. Let's eat."  
  
  
  
She half heartedly dug in. Although, not quit as uncivilized as the males, who she would bet a million dollars, didn't even chew on their food.   
  
  
  
Before long, the food was diminished. Everyone sat back in their chairs. All of them were bloated and rather content. Trunks chose this time to announce the "big surprise".   
  
  
  
"Ahem. As you all know, I have called you here today, to make an announcement. Most of you are well aware, that Marron and I, have been seeing each other for a while." As he said this, he stared at Pan.  
  
  
  
Hurt, confusion, and disappointment was evident in her eyes. She looked around the table again, and she was the only one who looked shocked. 'So. Every one knew about this, except me. I thought I was his best friend. Why didn't he tell me? Well, now I know that every time he cancelled a sparing match, he was spending time with Marron. And Marron, why didn't she tell me? I'm one of her closest friends. Goes to show, that friends and boys are nothing but trouble.'  
  
  
  
Trunks continued, with difficulty, not seeing very much support in Pan's eyes. "Well, it's been going on for about a year now," Pan was even more shocked, and hurt. She aborted her stare from Trunks, to the ground. "and we've decided to get married."   
  
  
  
Pan's eyes widened. Why wasn't she told? How could he? How could she? Everyone rushed up to Trunks, and started congratulating him. As unnoticeably as possible, she slipped out the front door. There was a quiet, "Ahem".   
  
  
  
Pan turned around. It was her Father Gohan. "Pan, are you okay? You look pale."  
  
  
  
'Really?' She thought. She wasn't feeling that great either. It hurt to be betrayed by your crush, whom was supposidely your best friend. "To tell you the truth dad, I feel sort of whoozy. Can I go home early?"  
  
  
  
Gohan stared suspiciously. Then nodded. "Very well, but Pan, if you need me, I'm here for you."  
  
  
  
Pan nodded with a quick "Thanks.", turned around, and headed off in to the sky. Tears silently fell down her cheek. How could he? As she got home, she entered through her bedroom window. She flung herself on her bed, not bothering to change. That night, she cried her self to sleep. The last thoughts running through her mind were, 'Why Trunks? Why was I the last to know?'  
  
- _- next day-_-  
  
Pan woke up, as the sun shone in her eyes. For the first few seconds, she felt disoriented. Last nights events remained fuzzy. Then, seeing the tear stains on her pillow, she remembered. Trunks proposed to Marron. She didn't even know they had a relationship.   
  
  
  
Remembering the secrecy, and the heartache, tears sprang to her eyes once more. She closed the curtains, before flinging herself back on the bed. She sobbed silently into the pillow. She sobbed for countless hours. It seemed that they would soon stop, but they did no such thing. This time, there was no Trunks, no Grandpa Goku, no Bra, no Marron, and no Goten. They were all too busy, being engaged in their relationships. With the exception of Goku, who fused with the Dragon Balls. Pan all of a sudden, felt a wave of shame, dishonor, pain, mistrust, but most of all, she felt as if she had been betrayed.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and her mom's voice could be heard. "Pan dear, get up. It's 10:00. It's almost time for lunch."  
  
  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Pan." Videl said more sternly this time. "Get up now. You're going to miss the celebration party for Trunk's marriage."  
  
"Mom, please. I'm not up to it right now."  
  
Videl recognized that voice. It was one which meant that Pan was upset about something. Videl knew better than to medal in her daughter's business. Soon after Videl left, Pan ran to her connected bathroom, and emptied the contents of what little she ate the night before. Feeling her forehead, she felt a fever coming on.   
  
-_-Capsule Corp.-_-  
  
"Videl, have you seen Pan? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Actually Trunks, Pan's at home. She's not feeling all too great."  
  
"Oh." Trunk's face fell. "Alright then. Thanks."  
  
  
  
Videl nodded, and turned to leave. Heaving a rather loud sigh, Trunks walked up stairs to his room. Maybe, he could call Pan. He knew that she was just fine. Saiyans rarely ever got sick, except for one point, and time in their lives, when they get a saiyans disease. His father had sad it happened when the saiyan turned 20. It was a test of will power. If you had enough strength and will, you could survive. Others, died.   
  
His hand slowly reached for the phone, and dialed her phone number. 2 rings, 3 rings, and finally…..  
  
"Moshi, moshi!" came a voice that after a pause was Pan.  
  
'She really does sound sick.' Her voice was quiet, and tired. Every once in a while, he would hear a cough. "Hey Pan. It's me. Trunks."  
  
Pan's voice lost what scarce enthusiasm she had left in her. "Oh. H-hi Trunks. Why'd you call?"  
  
"I was just wondering, why you didn't come."  
  
There was a pause. "Well, I'm not really feeling well."  
  
"Really? Sure hope it wasn't my mom's cooking!" he said lamely trying to crack a joke.  
  
Pan felt another wave of nausea, and said quickly, "I got to go!"  
  
Before Trunks could say anything, Pan had hung up. As Trunks turned around, he was pushed onto the bed by Marron. He smiled, and reached up to kiss her lightly on the lips. The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. But the entire time, something was nagging at his mind. He just, didn't know what. Trunks, having developed Vegita's genes, shrugged it off.  
  
-_-3 months later-_-  
  
"Hey Pan! Want to go to the movies?" Wesley was saying.  
  
"Actually, I'm not feeling too great." Pan responded. And she wasn't. She was dizzy, and even disorientated lately.  
  
"Hhhmmm. You don't look so good. You look-" Wesley was cut off as Pan dropped her books, and collapsed. Had he not been there to catch her, she would've banged her head into the classroom door knob.   
  
"Pan? Pan!" Wesley tried to wake her up, but to no avail. Panicking, he rushed her to the nurses office, who rushed her to the hospital.  
  
-_-@ Satan City Hospital-_-  
  
Pan moaned as she opened her eyes. White. She was surrounded by white. Had she finally gone mad? But as her vision cleared, she saw people standing over her. Worried faces, and eyes stared back into her confused ones. Pan looked around for one certain face.   
  
She sat bolt upright. "Where's Wesley?!"  
  
"Pan? Pan! You're awake! You shouldn't be sitting up. You're too weak." Wesley said, as he scrurried over from the door, and pushed her down back to the bed. Had he been someone else, she would've rejected, but he was such a good friend to her through her mourning.  
  
'What the heck does that guy think he's doing? He's touching my Pan! Wait….scratch that. He's touching the Pan that I love in the brotherly way. Yes, that's it.' Trunks glared lightly at the boy with brown silky hair, and eyes so blue, they were a worthy apponent to even Trunks.  
  
Pan smiled. "I'm fine Wesley. Thanks for caring. What happened?"  
  
Wesley blushed. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a gruff and tired sounding voice.  
  
"Well, Ms. Son. We've come to the conclusion, that you have a high fever, hence your headaches, hot forehead, and dizziness, and you've also got the flu. Hence your waves of nausea. But I want to know, why you went so long with out taking the needed medicines. If you'd taken them before, your fever may not be as high as it is."  
  
"I was….um....I was studying. Winter exams are coming up." Dr. Vong looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, I've prescribed the right type of medicine. You'll need to take it when you get up, and before bed. If you don't, the situation could become very critical."  
  
'It could? Well that serves as interesting.' Pan thought. "Okay."  
  
As Doctor Vong left the room, so did the rest of the Z gang, excluding Trunks.   
  
"Trunks."  
  
"Pan."  
  
Wesley could sense the tension in the room. "Ah, so Pan, do you want me to pick up your homework for you?"  
  
Pan smiled her genuine smile, that she only used with Trunks. A tint of red could be seen on his face from anger. "Thanks Wes. That would be really nice of you." She giggled as he Wesley turned pink.  
  
'That giggle belongs to me alone! Same goes for the smile!' Trunks thought. He glared at Wesley, who shifted uneasily under his gaze.   
  
"Well Pan, I guess I should be going now. He he."  
  
  
  
Pan nodded. "Okay!" she said happily.  
  
Once Wesley left the room, Trunks spoke up imeadiatly. "Pan, what have you really been doing? I know you don't need to study. You're GOHAN'S daughter for heavens sake."  
  
Pan sighed. 'I'll have to face him sooner or later.' "Like I said, I've been studying."  
  
"Pan, please don't lie."  
  
"Trunks I'm fine okay?" Pan turned to look at him.   
  
Trunk's heart broke as he stared into her eyes. The happy, content look in her eyes were gone. They were replaced by anger, sadness, dullness, and…..longing. She was longing for something she could not have. 'She sure looked happy when that Wesley boy was here.' Trunks thought bitterly. 'Damit Pan. What's wrong?'  
  
"Pan tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I told you nothing is wrong." Pan said through gritted teeth, trying to keep the tears from falling. Anger and iratation were shown on her face.  
  
"Stop lying! Damit! Just tell me! You've never kept a secret before, so don't start now!!!"  
  
"You should be talking Trunks! Who never told me about their relationship?! Who never told me the reasons my sparing matches were cancelled? AND WHO ALWAYS LEFT ME OUT?!"Tears started to fall as she released all her pain and suffering. Ever since Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Marron  
  
had gotten together, she was always the one to be forgotten. Double dates had gotten in the way.  
  
Trunks was baffled. She was right. But as all saiyans do, his pride wouldn't let him admit it. "I get it now Pan." Trunks chuckled. "You're jealous!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're jealous of Marron. I gave her all of my attention, and you're jealous! Well Pan, you should stop being so self centered!"  
  
"I'm self centered?! How dare you….." she couldn't continue. She was now breathing heavily, trying to regain her composure. All signs of pain, turned into anger. "Get out." Her voice was low, and deadly.  
  
"What?" he said baffled.  
  
"I said, GET OUT!" Pan yelled as she chucked a pillow at him. Catching it, he glared one last time, and walked out the door. Putting the pillow on the pillow rack outside the door.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Okay. This time, I know that I won't abandon this fic. I hope. But like oh well. I might lose interest, but I know that I most likely won't. fanfic is like my life. 


	2. Surprises

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really look like a guy? *_~  
  
Chapter Two: Surprises   
  
'Two weeks.' Pan thought, as she twiddled the pencil in her fingers. 'I haven't seen Trunks in two weeks. I thought I got over him. Could I still l..'  
  
"Ms. Son!"  
  
  
  
Her head snapped up. Would you care to explain the molecular structure of a molecule?"  
  
She stared bordly into space. She answered in a monotone voice, "Molecules are made of atoms, and atoms are made of electrons, neutrons, and protons. What else is there to know?"   
  
"MS. SON!! How dare you talk to me that way? Take that back or you can pack your bags, and go back to your dorm!"  
  
Pan picked up her books, and placed them coolly in her bag. She stood up swiftly, and walked down the steps. "Good bye then."  
  
"AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU GET A HOLD OF YOUR TONGUE!!!!!" The Professor called after her.  
  
She walked down the halls, and the spiral stair case. One week in the University of Tokyo and she had gotten yelled at, and kicked out of lecture hall. 'Trunks you fucking bastard. You've turned me into shit!'  
  
Her hair was in a pony tail. It was growing long, having Goku's genes. It rested in the middle of her back. She passed a few guys, who whistled as she passed. She rolled her eyes. They were cute, but none as hot as Trunks. She wore a tight blue belly top that said, "Flirt" in white letters, and beige low riding khaki pants.   
  
She walked out the doors, and across the campus. Slowly making her way to an oak tree that stood facing the pond, she jumped up into a branch. Alone. She felt so alone. Her only friends were Bra and Wesley at the moment. But Bra was in the U.S going to Harvard School of Law, and Wesley was in Canada studying Med, at Mc Master.  
  
She stared at the water, and tears welled up in her eyes. She rolled them upwards to keep the tears at bay. 'Why am I always alone? What did I do to deserve this?' She clutched her pants tightly. 'I won't cry. I'm a saiyan, and I have my pride. What would Vegita say?'   
  
She smiled. Vegita! The answer to her problems. A good spar was what she needed. She could easily fly to Capsule Corp., and as for Trunks, well he could go to Hell for all she cared. Sides, he was at work. And if he wasn't, he was with Marron.   
  
She hopped down from her perch atop the tree, and with a powerful surge of energy, she blasted off full speed towards Capsule Corp. She sighed as she let the wind blow through her hair. It was good to feel free again. Free, and nothing to worry about. She closed her eyes, but as she did, a picture of the lavender haired Prince popped up.   
  
She opened up her eyes, and sneered angrily. But her face softened into a look of pain, and sorrow. How she missed the day when they would hang out, and spar. Not a secret that the other didn't know. But then, then, he had to go and decide to marry that ditzy blonde Marron. Most blondes were nice, but Marron was bad news.  
  
She landed on the Capsule Corp. lawn, before heading round back to the gravity chamber. She opened the door, and the power shut off automatically. She closed the door, and walked over to the middle of the room, setting the gravity to 200 time gravity. Her knees buckled at first, but then she regained her composure.   
  
She turned around expecting an attack, but there was none. The room was empty! 'But, Vegita's always here.' She thought.  
  
There was laughter from the house. She walked out, and went in the back patio door. She froze at the sight she saw. Everyone stopped, and turned to her. She swallowed, and she began to shake in anger.   
  
"A party." She spat. "I'm gone, working my ass off to make you all proud, and you throw a fringing party! Behind my back EVEN! Damit! As if it wasn't enough that I didn't know that Trunks and Marron were a couple, you go and deceive me again!"  
  
"Pan, calm down," says a familiar voice.  
  
Her head snapped to the left, and her eyes widened. "Bra?" she whispered. "You knew to?"  
  
She slapped a hand over her mouth, as she remembered that she was supposedly in U.S. "Pan, I…"  
  
"FUCK YOU ALL!!!!!!" Pan screamed, and walked out of the room. Bursting with energy. Her ki higher than anyone had known she was capable of. She was on the brink of Super Saiyan.   
  
She slammed the patio door closed, and the glass shattered. She stomped into the gravity room, and disappeared from everyone's sight.  
  
"I told you to tell her. Now she'll think of you as the pathetic excuse for fighters like you really are." Vegita sneered, and stomped out to join Pan in a spar.  
  
Trunks pushed his way through the crowd. Though he'd never admit it, he missed Pan's friendship. Things were getting rough. Now, all hopes of getting back her friendship were gone.  
  
He started out of the room, and followed his father hoping to clear things up with Pan. But Marron stopped him.   
  
"Trunks-kun, leave the bit.. I mean girl alone. She just needs some time to cool off." She laid a hand on Trunk's chest, and smiled up at him seductively.   
  
Trunks sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Bra stared after her best friend. 'I can't believe I just lost our friendship.' Her eyes were wide, and watery. 'She trusted me, and I went behind her back. But what did she mean she didn't know about the relation ship? Marron was supposed to tell her.'  
  
Bra turned to Marron. "Hey Marron. When did you tell Pan that you and Trunks were a couple?"  
  
Marron swallowed. "Whoops. I guessed it slipped my mind." She said in a sugar coated voice.  
  
Bra's eyes narrowed. "Pan's right. You are a fucking whore." With that, Bra slapped her, and stomped up the stares, making her way to her room.  
  
Bulma sat on the couch dumbfounded. Pan was like a daughter to her. She looked over to Videl, and Gohan. They were her parents, and they held back on her. Now, she might never talk to them again. And Goten was her uncle. Like a brother. He was staring shocked at the gravity chamber.  
  
Bulma held her head in her hands, as a thought came to her. 'Come to think of it, Marron was supposed to invite Pan. And the party was her idea. But she would never do that. Would she?'  
  
***Pan***  
  
Pan growled, and kicked Vegita into the wall behind him. Vegita got up, and dodged a ki blast just in time. She was furious. He knew it. And who knew what a saiyan girl could do in her anger. Even a quarter saiyan. Pan's attitude, pride, and dedication to fighting made up for her lack of blood.   
  
He threw a punch. And as his fist made contact with her face, he caught the ending of her sentence. "Damn worthless people."  
  
She picked herself up, and once again charged at Vegita. Literally seeing red. Her eyes were flashing turquoise, and back to the onyx color they were. She stopped suddenly, and Vegita followed suit.   
  
"When you going to tell 'em?" he asked, as he crossed his arms.  
  
She slumped against the wall. "I don't know. Should I even tell them? After all they've done? I mean, they're not even…."  
  
"A family isn't made up of a bloodline; it's made up of love. I've learned that. And about my brat, make him see straight. I know you can." With that, Vegita left.  
  
Pan sighed. She spoke quietly to herself. "How do I make him see straight, if he doesn't want to? What does he mean bloodline doesn't matter? He's always saying how important it is." She rested her head on her knees. Vegita was annoying when he spoke in riddles.  
  
The G.R. (gravity room) door opened. Bra poked her head inside.   
  
"Pan?" she said quietly.   
  
"What?" Pan snapped back.  
  
"I, just wanted to say, I didn't know. I thought Marron told you. She said she…."  
  
"Oh," Pan interrupted. "And you didn't find it suspicious when I didn't call to ask what type of party it was?"  
  
"She said she told you all that crap."  
  
Pan smiled, and got up. "I know. I'm sorry I acted rather crude back there."  
  
Bra shook her head. "You've every right to be."  
  
"Bra, I've got to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Marron, well, you've got to split Marron, and Trunks up."  
  
"But why? I mean, sure I'd rather you as my sister, but……"  
  
"Is he in love with her?"  
  
"Of course he loves her."  
  
"No. Is he IN love with her?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Pan hesitated. 'Should I tell her the truth?' "Because……  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ya! Done. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but like in school, we're writing stories, so like ya. Any who, next chap won't be out for a while, oh, and Pan's secret isn't that she loves Trunks. Bra already knows that. Oh, tell me if you think it should be a happy ending, or a sad one, because I can't decide. I'm thinking sad. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to all the following people, and to those of you whom reviewed after I posted this:  
  
Jester 1979   
  
Cute!  
  
sadasd  
  
Geminidragon  
  
Pan31  
  
FlamezofDoom  
  
Tee23  
  
Anime no Megami  
  
bunny  
  
ladybugg  
  
Amy85  
  
Honerable mention to Jester1979 who added me to their favourite authors list. I'm honered.   
  
Now, as for 'ME' your attempt to flame my fic was a really pathetic one. When I read it, I laughed like hell. I still chuckle thinking about it. I'm leaving it up, so that others can laugh at your pathetic attempt. A word of advice to you, if you're going to flame me, make it a flame worth reading. Alright, with that said, see y'all next time homes! 


	3. They're Coming

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer- Can I really be an animator? I mean, I can't even draw a rabbit if my life depended on it.  
  
Chapter Three ^_^  
  
Pan panted, as a mountain blew up behind her. Sweat trickled down her face. Damit. Everyone she knew, and cared about had turned against her. Even her parents. It hurt. It hurt like Hell itself. She was restless. And she had nothing to take out her anger on. There was no way in Hell that she would risk going back to Capsule Corp., and meet up with Trunks again. Or Bra for that matter.  
  
Her head turned in the direction of an approaching ki. Vegita landed in front of her. He quirked an eyebrow, before nodding, and throwing a bottle of water at Pan. She caught it, and gulped down the water with great thirst.  
  
"Restless?" Vegita's gruff voice was heard.  
  
Pan sniffed, and nodded. "Your idiot son is rather blind."  
  
  
  
"If they come, you won't go will you?"  
  
She shrugged. Her gaze moved from the Prince to the blue sky. "I might. Depends how things play out."  
  
"When will you tell them?"  
  
"I'm not sure they'd understand."  
  
  
  
"They're family."  
  
She snorted. "Yeah. Nice family I have. All of them went behind my back. And not one of them informed me."  
  
"That blonde is what's disrupting the balance. If you don't stop her, you'll be gone before long."  
  
"What do I care? What does anyone care? The one man I love is in love with another. You were right. Emotions such as love get you no where." Pan sighed as she recalled Vegita's words when she had first confronted him about her feelings for Trunks.   
  
"I was wrong. It gets you every where."  
  
Pan scowled. "You came here to spar, so let's spar."  
  
Vegita shook his head. 'As her mentor, I've had too much of an influence on her.' "I came here, to tell you that you better do something about that letter."  
  
Pan glared at Vegita. "What I do with my life, has nothing to do with you."  
  
Vegita turned, and flew away. She watched him disappear from her sight. She sighed, and slumped down against a tree. He was right. They would be here soon, and it would be up to her, little old Panny to do something about it. But, she wanted to just give up and surrender, yet, she didn't want to.   
  
She could loose so much, yet so little. She glanced at her watch. 3:00pm. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for her phsyc lecture. She took off, and flew into the sky towards Tokyo University. She quickly walked to her dorm, and opened the door to a surprise.   
  
"WESLEY!!!!!!!" Her eyes brightened.  
  
The brown haired boy turned his stare towards her, and handed her the bouquet of red roses. He smiled a white toothy smile, and opened his arms. Pan threw herself into his arms, and laughed happily. She wasn't alone anymore. And her friend was back.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked amazed.  
  
"Can't a guy visit an old friend?" He joked handing her the flowers.  
  
She smiled, and took them, before finding a vase on one of her book shelves, and walking to the bathroom just outside her dorm to fill it with water. She came back smiling.  
  
"I don't know about me being old, but I know you are."  
  
"Don't tease." There was a moment's silence. "Pan."  
  
"Hhhmmm?" She responded over her shoulder as she placed the roses in the vase.  
  
"I need advice."  
  
  
  
"About?"  
  
"A girl."   
  
Pan frowned as Trunks came flooding back to her mind. "You shouldn't be asking me for advice on girls."  
  
"Oh come on. The least you could do is try. I mean I wasted $1 650 to get here."  
  
"Okay shoot."  
  
"Well, there's this girl I like, but she likes someone else, and she doesn't seem to notice that the guy doesn't like her back. But I really like her. She's really strong, free willed, and is always happy."  
  
Pan bit her lip. She never gave advice, only received it. "Well, tell her how you feel, and maybe you can sort something out, and open her eyes."  
  
Wesley nodded. "Thanks. Say Pan, what do you say, we go out for some ice cream. You know, like the old days."  
  
"Wesley, the old days were only 2 months ago."  
  
"Are you kidding, that was like forever."  
  
Pan smiled. The first time she had done so in a long time. She grabbed her jacket, and locked the dorm after Wesley, and herself were out of the room.  
  
*-* Trunks *-*  
  
He slumped against the gravity room wall. She was pissed, and he knew it. She didn't respond to any of his calls, and whenever he tried to find her ki, it was lost in a sea amongst human kis. 6 weeks. 6 WEEKS!!! 6 weeks since she had contacted any of them. Not even Goten had received a call, or Bra for that matter. Goten was devastated, and terrified that his niece would never speak to him again.   
  
Bra was a mess. She wouldn't eat, sleep, let alone leave her room. She felt that she had betrayed Pan. But none suffered more than Trunks himself. He was coming to realize that Pan meant more to him than he gave her credit for. Marron was starting to drop in his priority list. She was so demanding, and jealous. He sighed.  
  
"She isn't coming back. Is she?" Goten asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"TTRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" His mom screeched.  
  
He spared a glance at Goten, before they both headed towards the lab in the basement.   
  
"What is it Mom?" he asked panicked. All of the Z warriors were there. Well, except Pan.   
  
"There's a new energy headed towards Earth. I can't contact them. Wither they're friend or foe, I can't tell. But we should prepare just in case."  
  
"You mean, there could be more fighting?" Videl's voice came out horse.  
  
Bulma nodded sadly. Trunks looked around the room. "Shouldn't someone tell Pan?"  
  
"What good would she do? She's only a quarter saiyan, and only a quarter as strong." Marron chimed.   
  
Trunks was about to respond, but Vegita beat him to it. "At least it's better than being pure human, and at least she acts more saiyan than anybody in this room. Be careful what you say about my subjects."  
  
Everyone gawked at Vegita. He was defending someone other than himself! Gohan's eyes narrowed in confusion.   
  
"Since when was Pan your 'subject'?"  
  
"Since you all stopped caring, and I took it upon myself to train her."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?! We've never stopped caring! She's just jealous because she isn't center of attention any more."  
  
Vegita turned back to the blonde. "Of course you blonde. You can't stop caring if you've never cared."   
  
He left the room, and took off to who knew where.   
  
*_~ Pan ~_*  
  
She laughed happily as Wesley tried desperately to get the ice cream off his shirt. He pouted, and she laughed harder.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"Yes it hahaha is!" she managed before breaking out again.  
  
  
  
"It's good to see you smile Pan."  
  
She stopped completely. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, the whole time you've been out with me, you've been to quiet."  
  
"Things happened that I wish didn't."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Pan opened her mouth, but someone cleared their throat. She turned around to face Vegita.  
  
She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"We have to go."  
  
Pan noticed the seriousness in his voice, and nodded. "Look Wesley, I had a great time. Thanks for making me smile. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, but I've got to go."  
  
Wesley nodded. "I'll be at the Belle Mystique Hotel for a week."  
  
Pan nodded, and followed Vegita. When they finally arrived at a clearing near Capsule Corp., she stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come. Bulma has things to say."  
  
"You already know what she has to say. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"They're coming."  
  
Pan's breathe caught in her throat, and she froze in horror. Her blood ran cold. They were coming. But she wasn't ready, and she didn't know what she wanted to do. She pulled a letter out of her pocket, and reread it.  
  
Miss Son,  
  
We are sorry to inform you, but we must call you away from your home. You are our last chance at survival, and we need you desperately. We will arrive on your planet in two months. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but if you don't come, Earth will be destroyed next. The enemy shall arrive on Earth in about nine weeks.   
  
A fellow Aquarian,  
  
Aquatica.   
  
One question remained in her head. Was it the enemy, or a friend?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but my great uncle just passed, and things have been a little ruff. But I'm back, and okay. Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Ladybug- Yeah, I'm leaning towards a happy ending. For Pan, not Marron. Though I might take pity upon her.  
  
SSJ5Tigger- MUAHAHAHAHHAHA. I'm evil, and weird. Not the best combo.  
  
Amy85- Isn't it so funny? I mean seriously. They could've tried better. But alas, the flamers are coming back. I know one of them, and they know me. My story in on the line.  
  
C-Town Chica- Well, I brought Wesley back. But ain't he cute? I love Wesley.  
  
Pammy- Well, here's the next chap. Chapter three should be up soon I'd hope, but my piano exam is coming up, which means a lot of practicing.  
  
Botan-chan- Thanks. I won't quit, and don't worry Pan will turn super saiyan. Though, not very soon. But she can.  
  
The Amazing Sponge- yup. I'm a Marron hater. She die for all I care.  
  
Piper- I did as you wish master. (I'm hyper!)  
  
babe_galinme- I try my best to update faster. But sometimes I don't have time.  
  
Mystiangel21- Thanks. Inspiration is good. And having fans ain't half bad.   
  
???- GGGRRRRRR! Als you idiot. Stop reviewing under that name. I know who you are, and yes my writing style has improved. And if you stop reviewing under that name, I might rewrite From Betrayal to Love okay?  
  
TrunxChic- Sorry. I'll try to slow it down, but I don't think I'm doing a very good job.  
  
Danichan667- Glad you enjoy. That's why I write. I'll try to update soon.  
  
Cocoabear- Well, I don't know if I'll finish soon, but I'll see what I can do.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, and to those who review after this is posted. Wow. 14 reviews for one chap. Keep them coming! ^_^ Ciao. 


	4. Promise

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: Cheese Louis. Nobody's listening! I don't own DBZ!!!!   
  
Chapter Four =P  
  
Pan stumbled into Capsule Corp. She had to prepare for the worst. She had to tell them. They were coming, and wither she liked it or not, she couldn't let Earth crumble no matter how much it hurt her pride. Everyone was there. Once again, she felt rather secluded. She stood straight and tall, and crossed her arms. A cool expression on her face. She would not let her worry shine through.  
  
"PAN!" Bra screeched. "Where were you?! You haven't called or anything. Like you wanted to pretend we didn't exist."  
  
Pan almost sneered, but decided against it. No matter how much Vegita agreed with her, he still loved Bra, and Bra was her former best friend, not to mention she was the saiyan Princess. So as kindly as she could, she responded.  
  
"Well, you haven't given me much reason to keeping in contact." 'Okay.' She thought. 'That could've come out better. But it wasn't the worst of snide remarks now was it?'   
  
"See. I told you she was ungrateful for all we've done for her."  
  
Pan's eyes flashed to Marron. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Krillen wince, and 18 shake her head. Under Pan's intense stare, Marron seemed to shrink. "You've done for me?" Pan chuckled. "Hell, if any ones done anything for me these past few weeks, it's been Piccolo and Pri-King Vegita."  
  
Vegita puffed out his chest in pride in his corner. A smirk graced his lips. At least someone who was related to Kakarot had common sense.   
  
"Pan!" Videl scorned.   
  
"Watch your mouth young lady. Marron is your elder. Show her some respect!" 'No matter how little she deserves.' Gohan thought quietly. The blonde was getting on his nerves. He had seen her flirt shamelessly even though she was engaged, and he totally agreed with Pan.  
  
Pan glanced at everyone in the room. Her eyes connected with Piccolo, who nodded, and she nodded back. Then, she turned her eyes to Vegita. He also nodded in consent.   
  
Marron eyed her wearily. If Piccolo, and Vegita sided with her, then most likely the rest of the Z Warriors soon would as well. So, she had to get her then, and there. Trunks would never see through her act. She'd done it a million times, and each time, she got what she wanted.  
  
"My, my Pan. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were interested in men old enough to be you grandfather."  
  
"Marron!" 18 snapped.  
  
Trunks looked shocked at the girl he held in his arms. He glanced at Pan. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. Head bowed, and hair covering her eyes. Her fists were shaking in anger. He glanced back down at Marron.  
  
"Marron, take that back."  
  
"But Trunks, I was only saying on my mind." She pouted.  
  
"Marron, I suggest you take that back right now, if you don't want an early grave." Pan managed to get through her teeth. All eyes turned from the couple, to Pan. Mouths started to fall. Pan's ki was higher than any one had ever seen it. Her eyes a greenish, blueish color.   
  
"B-b-but when? Pan you're only quarter saiyan!" Master Roshi gawked.  
  
"Watch the quarter uncle. 'Cause apparently, quarter is enough for me to kick your ass."   
  
"Panny! Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Videl all but yelled at her.  
  
"Why are you so noisy? For someone who informed me of anything going on in their life while I was gone, you sure want to know a lot about my life."  
  
Vegita stepped out from his corner, and entered the front of the crowd. "Show respect mother Koneko."  
  
Pan hesitated, and her eyes narrowed. "But King Vegita…"  
  
"Listen to your mentor Pan."  
  
"Yes Master Piccolo."  
  
Everyone in the room stood in awe. First, Pan was a super saiyan, and then, next thing they knew, Piccolo, and Vegita were her mentors. 'When did I miss out on so much of my daughters life?' Videl turned away, and hid her head in Gohan's chest. 'When did I loose my only daughter?'  
  
Similar thoughts were going through Gohan's head. 'When did my little girl grow up? When did she grow such a strong distaste for me? Why?' But he knew the answers to his questions. It was because of Marron. Marron never did inform Trunks of her coupling with Trunks like she said she would.  
  
"Sorry Mother." Pan mumbled. "But you, I cannot forgive." She turned to Marron.  
  
"Watch it Pan. She's my fiancée." Trunks stepped in front of Marron, and behind him, said girl was smirking.  
  
Bra decided to step in. "Trunks, Marron had no right to say those things."  
  
"Pan had no right to provoke her."  
  
Pan burst out laughing. "Me? Provoke her? Please. Stop being so blind. She's just digging around Trunks. Open your eyes."  
  
"How dare you Pan. How dare you come into my house, and act the way you are? What happened to you?"  
  
"No Prince Trunks, the question is, what happened to you?" Trunks heart felt as if he had been stabbed. She had called him 'Prince Trunks'. And it was true. Marron did provoke Pan first. But before he could apologize, Pan opened her mouth.  
  
"I came here, to warn you of our new enemy. Apparently, you don't need my help. So I'll just leave, and you can back to swooning over the newly weds. Forget I even came. Hell, just forget I exist." She turned to leave.   
  
"PAN!!!" Goten yelled. He started after her.  
  
Pan spun around in mid air, and her ki turned cerulean. Raising her hand, she shot a ki beam at Goten. Not prepared for the attack from his own niece, it hit him full force, and when her got up, he was soaking wet, and shivering with cold. Did Pan just attack him with a water attack?  
  
Trunks sighed, and let go of Marron. Marron's eyes narrowed. Now he had done it. He had ruined the friendship between him and Pan. Things were getting worse by the minute. He ran a shaking hand through his hair.  
  
"You better fix this brat." Vegita growled as he swept past him, and diappeared somewhere.  
  
"Well, who's up for tea?" Bulma asked trying to lighten up the room. Then chuckling nervously as heads turned to her.  
  
Swallowing his fears, Trunks stepped out of the building, Marron trailing behind him.  
  
"Trunks, sweetie, where are you going?" She said as sweetly as she could.  
  
"I have to go apologize to Pan. You should to. Some of the things you said to her back there, weren't exactly the nicest things to say."  
  
"But Trunks, she provoked….." she trailed off as Trunks took off. She growled. Pan was getting in the way. She was supposed to be Mrs. Marron Chestnut Briefs by now, but the stupid runt had gotten in her way.   
  
~_~;; Trunks ~_~;;  
  
Trunks found Pan's ki in a remote forest. He lowered his ki, so that she wouldn't sense him. He walked towards it, but as he got closer, he heard voices. He was about to turn around, until he heard a voice that he had not heard before. Feeling jealousy rise in the pit of his stomach, though why he was jealous he would not admit, he walked towards the voices, and hid behind a tree.  
  
"They aren't listening to me." Pan was saying.  
  
There was a sigh. It sounded masculine. "They are idiots. The lot of them."  
  
"Watch what you are saying about my King, and mentor. I may be working with you, and you may be helping me, but my loyalty lies first with them. Though, I can't say the same for my so called friends."  
  
Trunks winced. She was right. Wedding plans were really getting to him, and he didn't seem to notice how he was treating her before. He took a chance, and glanced out from behind his tree. Pan stood by a small stream, and in front of her appeared to be a hollow gram.   
  
The man was, much to Trunks' dismay, rather attractive. He had re fiery hair, and blue/gray eyes. He stood at the same height as Trunks, and had broad shoulders. His muscles were enough to make any girl swoon, yet not quiet buldging.  
  
Trunks bit his bottom lip. Could Pan have a boyfriend that she didn't tell them about? He sure as Hell hoped not. It just, didn't seem right for her to have a boyfriend. 'I should be her boyfriend!.....Woah! Where'd that come from. Well, where ever it came from, it sure ain't my heart. I hope. If it did, my life would be screwed. I'm engaged for Heaven's sake!'   
  
Pan had began talking again. "How long till you reach Earth?"  
  
"Not long. A month at most."  
  
"Are you sure Dryden? Don't make any miscalculations. I must know for sure."  
  
"Yes. Why the sudden worry?" the man, Dryden, his voice lowered a few notches, and became very serious. "They're not there already are there?"  
  
"No, but….." Pan paused.   
  
Trunks held his breathe. Had she heard him? He had accidentally dropped his watch, and it hit a small twig. The twig snapped due to the weight of the silver, and Pan seemed to have heard it.  
  
"We shall continue this later Dryden."  
  
"As you wish Koneko."  
  
There was a faint beeping sound, and then Pan's voice broke the silence. "Come out Trunks. I don't have time for games."  
  
He winced. Slowly, he walked out from behind the tree. "Pan, who was that?"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Don't answer a question with a question. Who was that."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I'll answer your question if you answered mine okay?"  
  
Pan nodded. "That was Dryden."  
  
"I know, but, where's he from? How do you know him? That isn't answering to question Pan."  
  
"You never said that I had to go into details. Your turn."  
  
Trunks sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm here to apologize."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. She was feeling amused. "Oh?"  
  
"I'm sorry okay? I've been a jerk lately, and I just noticed. Please forgive me. I really want your friendship back. I miss you Pan. I miss the old times. Everyone does."  
  
Pan looked off into the distance behind him. "Trunks, I can only forgive you, on one condition."  
  
"Yes? I'll do anything."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Trunks paused, then, "Yes."  
  
"Break your engagement with Marron."  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
Holly mother of pearls! Yes. Will Trunks say yes or no? How much does he really care for Pan, but most importantly, who is Dryden? Any who, this is like that fastest I'll probably update. Free time. This is also my way to vent out my anger. Sort of pissed at my friend at the moment. Soooo……take out my anger on my story. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!! NO SCHOOL!!! YAHH!!!!! Any who, thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Jester1979- It's always great to hear from you. Thanks for your support.   
  
Cocoabear- Thank you. It always makes me smile to know that people enjoy my work. Gives me hope that I might be able to become a writer when I grow up.  
  
SSJ-Princess23- I trying to update as often as possible. Thanks for adding me to your fav. authors list. I'm really happy you like my story.  
  
Ladybug- I love when you review, and thank you. I accept your condolences. It's good to know that people out there care about others that they don't even know. Well, here's your next chapter.  
  
C-town Chica- Well how's this twist? Wesley is coming back in the next chapter, but there are things about him that you don't know.  
  
Sorceress Fujin- Updated, updated, updated. Next chap will be out soon. I hope. I'll pray.  
  
SSJTigger- Well, here's another twist, and a little foreshadow, Wesley has a secret. And yeah, I'll just leave the story here. Hope I get to update soon.   
  
Amy85- Well actually, now that it's X-mas, I might update more. I mean, NO SCHOOLLL!!!!! Hehe. I'm okay.  
  
Pammy- You really are a faithful reviewer. Oh, just a question, are there two of you who review under the same name? I'm sorta confused.  
  
Chibbi usago- The whole point is for you to want more. Maybe I'll be nice next chap, and not end it with a cliffy.  
  
TrunxChic- Thanks for the tip. I don't mind. I like when people critasize, because it gives me things to improve. I'll try not to make it confusing.  
  
Blu Kaos- Wow. Cool name. Glad that another T/P fan has returned. So many have stopped reading, and writing T/P. Sad. I think.  
  
Raven- It's for people like you that I write for. I'm glad you like my fic.  
  
Stunner 1- You and I both my friend. You and I both. I hate Marron. No offense.  
  
Adobo-Chan- Wow. Thanks for adding me to your fav. authors list. oh, and I'm begginning to see that wierd, and evil is a good combo!  
  
ALSO, I'M HOUNERED TO BE ADDED TO SSJ-PRINCESS23'S AND ADOBO-CHAN'S FAV. AUTHORS LIST!!!!  
  
Any who, thanks to those reviewers, and those who review after I post this. Any who, until next time….  
  
Ja! ^_^ 


	5. Watching

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: You think I'm Akira himself? Stop insulting him…….wait. Am I insulting myself? o_O;;  
  
Chapter Five ^_^  
  
"Pan. What are you talking about? You're my best friend. I would've thought you'd get over your jealousy by now. How could you ask me to do something like this?"  
  
"Trunks! You don't understand!"  
  
"NO PAN!!! You don't understand. I love Marron. Okay, not you. So stop it. You're to young for me any ways, and I can't love some one who gets jealous so easily. So just fucking drop the subject!!!"  
  
Pan took a step back. 'NO!!!' "Trunks, tell me, you don't seriously love Marron."  
  
"I love her Pan. Accept it."  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Pan's voice had become so quiet, he had to strain his ears to hear.  
  
Trunks looked down at his feet. "Yes."  
  
"Look at me in the eyes Trunks. Look at me and swear it." Her voice quivered.  
  
Trunk's head remained bowed. "I don't have to prove any thing to you. You've made us worry like Hell. So why don't you just leave, and make it all better." With that, Trunks flew back towards Capsule Corp., but he couldn't help but feel as if something Pan said rung true.   
  
Pan stared after him, and her ki heightened dramatically, as she burst past super saiyan into super saiyan two, before her ki turned blue.   
  
"Damn!" she swung her arm to face a tree, and it soon turned to ice.   
  
Breathing heavily, she rubbed her temples to try and calm down. 'Damn you Trunks. You make things so much harder.' She pulled a small blue divice out of her back pocket. It looked like another dragon radar, except it was smaller, and had its own little keyboard. She then turned it on using a button on the back. She typed in the letters, "Ker.04"  
  
Throwing it to the ground, Dryden appeared once again. "Koneko, didn't expect to hear from you so soon." He raised an eyebrow in question. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Trunks won't listen. He's going to marry Marron."  
  
Dryden's face took on a serious expression. "You have to make him understand. The future of Earth depends on it. If he marries her…."  
  
"I know Dryden. I know. It's just, I can't take much more of it. I mean, every time he confesses his love for Marron, a small part of me dies."  
  
"Koneko, you know he doesn't love her."  
  
"Doesn't he? He professes his love everyday, he praises the very ground she walks upon, and he gives her gifts beyond imagination. Tell me he doesn't love her now."  
  
"You two were meant to be."  
  
"To Hell with the whole destiny thing. It's all screwed." Pan grumbled.  
  
"It's not just destiny, but fate as well."  
  
"Smart ass," she mumbled under her breathe.  
  
"Do it Pan. He cannot marry Marron."  
  
"When will you be here?"  
  
"Two weeks time. Most."  
  
"But I asked you thirty minutes ago, and you said a month."  
  
"A slight miscalculation." When Pan began to smirk, he added, "But there's a first time for everything."  
  
"So, I have two weeks to decide wether to leave or not, and to stop the marriage. Can't you like have some sort of dramatic entrance or something? And like stop the wedding? I can't go through this again."  
  
"What kind of saiyan are you?" Pan spun around, and came face to face with Vegita.  
  
"King Vegita, your son is too stubborn to listen. I'm beginning to wonder if he really does love the blonde."  
  
"Koneko is you saiyan name, and that's how it will stay. We named you Kitten, because you up lifting, and spirited. You were persistent, and curios. Show me that we did not choose wrong."  
  
Pan bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I have forgotten my pride."  
  
"Excuse me your highness, but we there's still the matter of telling them the truth."  
  
"I've tried that." Pan responded. "They won't listen. At least, none of my best friends did. Bra laughed at me, and then scorned me for being a jealous bitch, and Trunks, well, you know the story with him."  
  
"I'll do it." Dryden, and Pan turned to Vegita.  
  
"Will they believe you?" Pan asked not sure if they would.  
  
"Koneko! Of course they will. He is Prince Vegita of the saiyans, and you are a saiyan. If not a void saiyan. Though you are a Masterian, you still fall under the rule of the saiyan King."  
  
"Listen the Kernel Dryden. He knows what he's talking about." Vegita's chest swelled with pride.  
  
Pan poked the shorter man. "Is Prince Vegita actually giving a complement?" she walked around him. Pulling at his hair, and poking his arms once in a while. "Are you really Vegita?"  
  
Vegita swated her hands away. "Of course I am. You are not worth my time." And he to, flew off.  
  
"I must be going Koneko, but be weary of the one you least expect."  
  
Pan raised a delicate eyebrow at Dryden. "And that means?"  
  
Dryden shrugged. "You're Gohan's daughter. Figure it out." His hologram then faded out.  
  
She picked it up, and sighed. Night had fallen. She stared at the sky, and a spotted a shooting star. She closed her eyes. 'I wish that Trunks and Marron won't be married.'  
  
^_^ Trunks ^_^  
  
'How could Pan ask me something like that. I love Marron, and she knows it.'  
  
'But you love her. Awwww. How sweet. A little delema here.'  
  
Trunks stopped flying. Someone was reading his thoughts, and the voice sounded unfamiliar. 'Who are you?'  
  
'All in good time Prince Trunks. All in good time.'  
  
'What do you want?' Trunks wondered, knowing that the voice would respond.  
  
'Cancel your marriage with the blonde, and everything will be fine.'  
  
"NO!!!! I wont'! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
  
Trunks shook his head vigorously. And all was quiet. He scanned the area, and found it empty. He raised his head upward, and a shooting star fell into his gaze. He closed his eyes, and wished. 'I wish, I wouldn't be so confused any more.'  
  
*_* Bra *_*  
  
Bra sat in her room. Knees drawn up to her chest. Pan had been worrying her lately. And that Marron of a bitch was the cause of it. She lay on her bed, and turned to face the moon outside.   
  
'Oh Pan. Please don't let our friendship go. But, what you told me couldn't possibly be true. I mean, Trunks has not bonded with Pan. Or vise versa. You haven't nearly known him long enough.'  
  
"But, the Earth has been in trouble before, and it has been quite quiet, maybe, it's time for some action."  
  
Bra closed her eyes, and soon, she drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
*_~ Goten ~_*  
  
He couldn't believe it. Pan had hurt him. Not physically, but emotionally. The fact that she'd attack him openly about it, and not feel sorry, it hurt him. 'And, we have to break Trunk's engagement. Some thing's not right. And I think Marron's it. She has to go. And I think Pan knows it. And what about our new enemy? They'll be here soon.'  
  
Goten sighed. "Not more fighting. But the Earth has been untroubled for to long. Maybe, Pan will come back to us after the fighting. It always brings us closer together."  
  
A small voice reminded him, 'But if some body dies, there aren't any dragon balls to wish them back with.'  
  
The thought of loosing a close friend hurt him. But the thought of loosing a family member, scarred him out of his wits, and left an unperishable scar on his heart.   
  
o_O Else Where O_o  
  
A black shadow watched as Pan announced Trunk's marriage was in two weeks. The fools. They thought that he was after the blonde. He chuckled mentally. And to bad. The girl loved him so much, and believed that he would believe her with all his heart, she foolishly made the bet.  
  
'I'm watching you Koneko. Always watching.'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Gah. SORRY! So sorry I didn't update for like forever. Any ways, thanks to the following people:  
  
Amy85- Gotta have cliffy's. Can't live with em, can't live with out. =P  
  
Sorceress Fujin- ^_^;;; Here. Take the fifth chapter.  
  
SSJ5Tigger- I hate my other half. She's so annoying. And anywho, where's a story without twists?  
  
Pammy- K,k. Just wondering. I was getting confused. What do you write under? I wanna read ur stories.  
  
Ladybug- thank you soooo much. Guess ur glad I updated. I hate myself for not killing Marron yet. But it's for the good of my story line.  
  
Adobo-chan- Welcome to fanfiction.net. hehe. I started over the summer so. I like ur stories, so keep writing.  
  
C-town Chica- Don't kill me please. I'm soooo sorry. But Marron at the moment is an important aspect in my story. Kill me later. Just let me finish writing.  
  
Dragon Scales- This chap was for you.   
  
Stunner1- Do what ever you want to Trunks, just don't kill me!!!!!!! I'm soooo sorry!  
  
Cs- gah! I didn't notice. Thanks for pointing that out. But things will become clear now.  
  
Kawaii warrior- thanks. I try to do my best writing it.  
  
JaideD-14- Hehe. Be paiteint with me. I'm loaded with school already. I'll try to update soon though.  
  
Kittystar- Don't worry. I won't quit this story.  
  
The Spiked Dragon- Koneko, means Kitten in Japanese. I try to refrain from using Japanese words, but it's necessary here.  
  
Bittersweet symphony- Thanks so much. I really appreciate your complement. I've only been here since 2003, but I find that good T/P aren't hard to find, but the reaaaallllyyyy great ones are rare to. ^_^  
  
Riceangel06- Thanks. I was hoping to get ur attention. Glad you like.  
  
THANKS SOOOOO MUCH TO THE FOLLOWING WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAV. AUTHORS LIST:  
  
RICEANGEL06  
  
LADYBUGG  
  
VIXEN MINZUNO  
  
SILENT BLOODY TEARS  
  
JAIDED-14  
  
WOLF-BRAT-MOON  
  
Cioa till next time!!! ^_^ 


	6. Apologies

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do we have to go through this? Repeat after me. Afura……of fanfiction.net…….does not own……..Dragon Ball Z…….  
  
Chapter Six: Apologies  
  
Pan sighed, and pulled out her science book on the left side of the brain. She flipped to page 356, and read therums, equations, and facts that would be on her finals, but none of it sunk in. Her eyes glazed over, as Trunks appeared in her mind. She raised a hand to her neck where a golden chain hung around her neck. She got it from Trunks at her 15 birthday party.  
  
She opened it, and read in her mind, hearing Trunk's voice say at the same time, Pan and Trunks Best Friends 4ever. The golden necklace was in the shape of the sun. Trunks had an identical one that was the shape of the moon. She sat up off her bed giving up on her studies. There was no point. She wasn't going to be there for the finals any ways.  
  
She glanced around her dorm. The bed sat in a corner by the white wooden door, with the blankets askew, and books littering every inch. The baige carpeting wasn't visable through all of her bags, books, notes, and assignments. Her computer desk was made of oak, painted black with golden stars, and a silver laptop sat atop it. By the window, sat a book case literally overflowing of books. And pictures of the old days lined her walls. The flowers Wesley had brought here were beside her laptop. Her closet was pushed up against the wall on the other side of the room where the window was.  
  
'I feel so, cluttered. Especially with the white walls. It's like an aslym.' She thought cocking her head in a Goku like fashion. Sighing, she decided to get up from her lazy ass, and do some cleaning. Hey, she was Chi Chi's granddaughter. She neatly put the close in the laundry basket, some going back into her drawer, and placed her books back onto the book case…..later deciding to organize them alphabetically.   
  
She sighed as she stared at the laptop. She sat down on the computer chair, and turned on the laptop. She stared blankly at the screen, before deciding that she needed a good chat. Pan reached over and pulling open one of the drawers attached to the table, she retrieved a small red device. It looked almost like a snow globe, except that it had an extension cord attached to the bottom of it. C  
  
She hooked it up to her laptop, immediatly, she her screen went black. An emblem appeared on the screen. Two golden dragons were flying over on another forming and "x", and A silver shield stood behind them. In cerulean letters, it read, "Masterians".   
  
The emblem disappeared, and soon a web page appeared instead. She quickly clicked on the conversation icon, and was greated by salutations from different people, but she looked for one name in particular. She smirked as she found it.  
  
~hey dngosu!~  
  
#looking good fireneko!# was the response.   
  
~thanx. Wha's goin on with the council?~  
  
#Taya's throwing a fit. She want to abort mission s.u.#  
  
~s.u?~ Pan questioned Dryden. She had not been informed about mission s.u.  
  
#o. tha's right. Didn't tell u. s.u = save universe. ^_^#  
  
~T_T u couldn't come up with something more original?~  
  
#_' nope.#  
  
~wha's Taya doin?! She crazy or something?~  
  
#don know.# Dryden responded. Pan could just see him with a serious look on his face.  
  
Taya was the one in control of the Masterians, since the Prince had disappeared on them. She was in charge of everything from the weapons, to the missions, and even the petty things like taxes. But since she was only filling in, she needed the councils approval before doing anything drastic. Or anything at all for that matter.   
  
Pan started the conversation again, but this time, someone else joined the conversation.   
  
~ Hey Marabu. U hear about taya?~  
  
*yup. She be actin weird lately* Marabu was another one of Pan's friends from planet Neo Vegita-sei. She was most informed, and always up to date. She was the Princes best friend, and most of the time had more control than Taya did. Marabu was a General. Pretty high ranking for a female saiyan.   
  
~how so?~  
  
# she bein real secretive#  
  
*man. If our prince was still here…..*  
  
#he's with Catastrophie#  
  
~o_O Catastophie? Who tha?~  
  
*our enemy T_T. The 1 who gonna make our uni go BOOM! *  
  
~well u don tell me these things no more!~  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
~G2g. some1 here.~ Pan got up, and turned off her laptop, and stashed the mechanism in her desk.  
  
She opened the door. "Yes?" she questioned, and then slammed it shut as she caught sight of who it was.   
  
*_*Trunks *_*  
  
Trunks sighed. One day closer to the wedding, and his doubts were getting stronger. He sighed. Pan was his best friend, and she wasn't even going to be there. He had e-mailed her, called her, and even went to visit her a couple of times, but there was never any response. 'Trunks, what the Hell have you done? You've just about thrown yourself into a bottomless pit now. I'll go see her again. I know she's there.'  
  
He stood up, and poked a head out his office door. His secretary was talking on the phone with one of his clients, and no one was around. He closed the door quietly, and opened an office window. God it had been forever since he had done this.   
  
He jumped out, and finally stopped, before shooting off into the sky headed for Tokyo University. He stopped a big triangle shaped building with a sign infront. It said, Tonake Building. He walked through the door, and stepped into the elevator pushing the button for the 15th floor. As the elevator made a soft, "ping" sound, he got out. Walking down the empty hallways, he stopped at door number 9666.  
  
He took in a deep breathe, and raised a shaking hand. Apologizing was way beyond his pride. But here he was, doing it. Trunks knocked, and let out a sigh of relief as he heard foot steps come towards him. Pan's familiar face opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" she looked up, and met his gaze before, with wide eyes, slaming it closed.  
  
He stood perplexed. 'She…..just…..slammed the…..door….in my…..face!' He knocked again.  
  
"Go away!" came a muffled reply.  
  
"Pan, open up! I know you're in there! I just saw you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Pan Son is not home right now, what you just saw was a hologram of her."  
  
"I can sense you ki Pan. Open up! I want to apologize." There was a screech from down the hallways. Followed by a cry of his name. Followed by a whole lot more screeching.   
  
His eyes widened. Girls. Lots of them. Coming towards him. He started banging on Pan's door. "PAN! OPEN UP! WILD FAN GIRLS ARE AFTER ME!!!!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
The door remained closed, and the girls were getting closer. His pleading became more desperate. They were five feet from him. Then a small hand reached out, and pulled him inside. The door closed. Sounding with small clicks of a couple of locks.  
  
Trunks let out a relieved sigh, and sunk to the ground. "Thanks Pan." Pan stood in front of him wearing a blue three quarter sleeve belly top, and white baggy track pants. Her hair had was up in a pony tail. She quirked any eyebrow. He was still in his work attire he remembered.   
  
"What do you want?" her voice was bitter, but had a small glimpse of hope in them.  
  
"Pan, you were…are my best friend, and I don't want to ruin the friendship." He stood up, and faced her. Gently toying with the gold necklace on her neck. "Please forgive me. I can't marry without you."  
  
"Then don't marry at all." Pan said. She had one week and a half to get him to profess his love to her, and the first step, was to call off the wedding, or all hopes would be lost.   
  
Trunks clenched his fist at his side. "I have to Pan."  
  
"No you don't. Not if you don't want to."  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Yes I do."  
  
Pan stared back. He was really convinced that he loved Marron. 'Maybe he does.' Pan thought. 'Maybe he really does love her… and the prophesy was talking about someone else.' Pan lowered her eyes at the thought.  
  
"Pan, listen. I know that you're convinced that you like me, but there are plenty of other fish out in the sea. The world it big."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Yes I do. But nothing you say will stop me from marrying Marron." 'That came out a little harsh.' Trunks thought. "How about we promise to always be best friends. Nothing will come between us ever."  
  
Pan looked into his eyes. This would have to do. She wasn't going to get anything better. Maybe, she could escape her fate, and get the Prince back anyways. Without Trunk's love. "Okay."  
  
Trunks smiled. He hadn't lost his best friend. "Will you be the maid of honour at our wedding?"  
  
Pan nodded. Tears were welling in her eyes again, but not because she was being rejected this time. No. Because she had failed both her grandpa, and her clan. Because now, she was going to be alone for the rest of her life.   
  
Trunks didn't notice. "Great! I'm glad we're best friends again." And he headed out the door thinking that every thing would be okay. But everything was far from it. This, was nothing to the future events to occure.  
  
*_* Some where in outer space *_*  
  
"M'lord, the shadow day draws closer. And our troops are not yet ready." Said a bowing woman with blonde hair.   
  
A figure stood in the shadows smirking. "A change of plans Tajain. It was not the corrupter we were supposed to be after. We are supposed to be searching for the warrior. The Prince. Or should I say…Princess?"  
  
"We have found out more about the guardian. It seems she is loosing our deal."  
  
"Good. Good. Make sure to keep an eye out for what was his name? Dryden. That was it. Keep a close watch on the three of them. They are the key. They shall bring us to power."  
  
"Yes m'lord." The woman exited the room.  
  
"Soon. Soon I shall power, the universe, and a worthy Queen by my side." A snide, horribly evil laugh filled the hall ways of the ship.  
  
*_* Piccolo*_*  
  
Vegita's head snapped up. Something was wrong. Something was amiss. The birds were disturbed, and the wind held a vile feeling in them. He stopped his meditating, and started flying towards capsule corp. Vegita would want to know of the changes. They'd be on Earth soon, and time was running out. Trunks had to call the wedding off. Soon!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Gah! So sorry! I got the flu, and got caught up on a whole bunch of major tests. I'm sorry! I'm over a week late! I just haven't been feeling up to it. But with out further adu, thanks to the following.   
  
ssj-Princess23 ~ happy? ^_^ I didn't have a cliffy this time!  
  
C-town Chica ~ Oh. Sorry you got confused. Things'll become clear later. Promise! ^_^  
  
ladybugg ~ Don't worry. Trunks will get it later on in the story.   
  
Cute-kitty2 ~ Maybe, somethings wrong with my story. Sorry that your confused. But the party was another engagement one, and no one told her about it, because Marron was supposed to do it. Marron told them that Pan couldn't make it. Pan accidently barged in, to find that her best friend didn't even invite her. Imagine how she felt.  
  
Dragon Scales1 ~ Glad u like! ^_^  
  
Eska ~ I try to update when I can, but school sort of gets in the way, and I've got two other stories going, and work is piling up. Plus I'm really busy with my piano schedule.   
  
Kawaii warrior ~ I only know a lil Japanese, and it's from watching anime in japanese with English sub titles.  
  
Trupan ~ If it helps, I've got a nut cracker. You want it? *holds out nut cracker*   
  
P*A*N28 ~ Just for u I updated.   
  
Amy85 ~ You're stories are pretty good! Keep writing.  
  
Bittersweet Symphony ~ Yeah. I used to read all of the older stories. Juunanagou is a really good writer, but she stopped, and some of her fics ain't finished. She just left us hangin. _  
  
Adobo-chan ~ ^_^ hehehe. All will become clear…….a long while from now.  
  
sOCc3rCuTiE29 ~ Hehe. Expect the unexpected.   
  
Lysie3000 ~ Yeah. My typin skills are horrible. Not to mention my spelling and grammar.  
  
intrinsic ~ Oh believe me. The plot gets thicker, and all ur questions will be answered soon enough.   
  
The Spiked Dragon ~ ur welcome! I'll try to update soon. I don't know. I'm really busy so far. It is second term/ semester now so. ^_^  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAV. AUTHORS LIST. SORRY I CAN'T MENTION YOU, BECAUSE I SORT OF LOST TRACK OF WHO I ALREADY MENTIONED, AND WHO I DIDN'T!!!!!  
  
Luv y'all! See ya next time! *_~ 


	7. Doubts

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm not Akira Toriyama, and neither are you! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven: Doubts  
  
Pan closed the door behind Trunks as he left. It was midnight. Since he had come, they had talked endlessly. It seemed like they were lovers. The way they opened up, but so many times had the wedding come up. And Pan knew. Knew, that he loved Marron. There was no doubt about it.  
  
'Trunks Vegita Briefs, you will be the end of me. Literally.' She thought. Pan flopped into her computer chair, and opened up her laptop.  
  
*Yo dngosu. U there? * Pan typed. Right now, she really needed a friend to talk to.  
  
~ Yea. Who was @ the door?~  
  
*Prince Trunks*  
  
~did he break off engagement?~  
  
Pan paused. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. No. She hadn't failed. He did. *no*  
  
~_ we only have one week left.~  
  
*I'm not the one dngosu. I can't be. Maybe it's Marabu? I'm only quarter void. That's not enough*  
  
-yo. Koneko, I'm not the one either. I'm Winderian. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet.- Replied Marabu, who had just joined the conversation.  
  
*Marabu….. it has to be someone else.*  
  
~it's not. Why else it Catastrophie after you? Ur the key. The key to finding the prince. Remember? U were born high class. Ur the prince's body guard. U r the one!~  
  
Pan quickly signed off. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to know that she was the one. She closed her laptop, and fell onto her bed. She couldn't do this. She couldn't save the world. She couldn't save Trunks. But what hurt the most was that, she knew that she couldn't save the Prince. He child hood love.  
  
With a troubled mind, Pan slipped off into a world of dreams. Dreams of her demise, dreams of the end of the universe, and dreams of her soul mate marrying another.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
He watched her silently. Observed every move she made. Every word she spoke. The way her lips moved as she spoke passionately about the things that she longed for. He smirked, and he watched as she was loosing the bet. It was stupid of her. Stupid of her to care so much for this planet called Earth.  
  
'Your heart shall be you downfall Pan. Your down fall. You will belong to the master, and the Princess will be ours.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Vegita flew full speed towards the watch out. Piccolo not far behind him. They were coming. They couldn't loose Pan. Not to them they couldn't. Loosing her would be the end of the Universe. She was the key. She was the only one who could make things right.  
  
'Damn my stupid son! Must he take after the woman and be so stubborn? He will be the end of us all.' He landed, and was immediately greeted by Mr. Popo. The stubby keeper waddled over to him and Piccolo.  
  
"Ah. Greeting Vegita, Piccolo. Dende is ready. Come this way."  
  
The two mentors followed him without much thought. They arrived in front of two golden double doors. As it was pushed open, they were greeted by golden chandeliers, red carpets, and white walls. The room was empty, with the exception of a wooden table, and wooden seats upholstered with red silk. At the head of the table, sat Dende.   
  
"Are the supplies ready?" Vegita got straight to the business.  
  
Dende grimaced. "Well…almost. They are nearly done, but it will take another fort night."  
  
Piccolo spoke up. "We don't have the time! We need the supplies now, or we shall be doomed!"  
  
"Piccolo, Coren and I have tried our best, but the amount of senzu beans you have requested it rather large, and on such short notice……The best we can do, is get everyone to train in the room of Spirit and Time."  
  
"Damn it all! They're all insolent fools! We don't have the time! Hell, even if we told them, they wouldn't believe us. They think the ship heading for our Earth is full of those damn astronauts! There has been to much peace. They have forgotten what evil feels like."  
  
Dende sighed. "I know, but what can we do? Pan Son. She is our only hope. By the way, how is that going?"  
  
Vegita grumbled, and so Piccolo answered. "Not well. The Saiyan Prince is in denial. He won't listen."  
  
"He is not in denial!" Vegita defended his son unknowingly. "The stupid blonde is twisting his mind."  
  
"Marron?" Dende questioned.   
  
Piccolo nodded. "I've been sensing a weird energy emitting from her lately. One similar to Catastrophie's."  
  
"I told you, she must die! Just let me rip off her stinking head! The bitch deserves Hell!"  
  
"Dende bad news. It seems, for some reason, Marron has moved her wedding up to Thursday!" Mr. Popo said coming in.  
  
"But that's only two days away!" Dende screamed.  
  
  
  
"We need the supplies now! We have to hide Pan. It's the only way." Vegita contemplated.  
  
~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~  
  
Pan awoke to knocking on her door. "Who is it?" She asked groggily.  
  
"It's me. Wesley."  
  
'Wesley!' She thought. She quickly got up out of bed, and pulled off her shorts. "Hold on! I'll be there in a…" She shrieked as she fell over. She finally succeded in putting on a pair of light blue track pants, and then dived for a tight red belly top.   
  
She opened the door, and smiled brightly at a surprised looking Wesley. "Ummmm…."  
  
"Hi Wesley! Come in!" Right now, she really needed to get her mind off of Trunks. And Wesley was the person she could turn to.  
  
Wesley stepped into her dorm, and she locked the door behind him. She walked over to the cupboard, and began to comb out her hair. She then pulled it into a pony tail.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Pan, I'm only here for two more days."  
  
Her face fell. "Oh."  
  
"But I'll be back for Christmas!"   
  
Pan's mood rose slightly. "Okay. So, what's up." Wesley's face turned serious.  
  
He sat on her bed, and sighed. "Pan, you're a really good friend of mine, but I have a feeling you're not telling me something."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked pulling the innocent act.   
  
"Pan, the other day, I saw you at Capsule Corp, and I was going to say hi, but all of a sudden, you took to the air, and flew away! FLEW PAN! What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Pan suddenly felt guilty. She stared into his eyes, and was instantly pulled in. She was mesmerized by their hue. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you."  
  
"Who do you love?"  
  
"Trunks." Her voice was monotone.  
  
"Who does he love?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is he gonna marry Marron?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are you really?"  
  
"I'm a masterian of Vegita. I am also the key."  
  
Wesley's eyebrows furrowed. 'The key? The key to what? Maybe she's the…. Could she be?' "The key to what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Pan suddenly blinked, and shook her head. She groaned. She was hit by an extremely painful headache. "I'm sorry Wesley. I'm not feeling so well. Could I hang with you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure Pan. Sure." Wesley got up, and left.   
  
Pan sighed. She gasped and lay down on the bed. A wave of nausea hit her like tidal waves. Her vision blurred, and she felt a stabbing pain in her heart. She blacked out.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
People screamed, and fled as powerful ki blasts asulted the city. People everywhere scattered. Building were going down faster than humans placed in gas tanks. The royal army then appeared. A man with black hair stood at the front.   
  
"CCCCCCCCHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, and the warriors behind him gave a war cry.   
  
The two side met, as evil energy snaked its way through the city. Seeking for the child. Searching but not finding.  
  
"MOMMY! DADDY!" a young girl cried. People pushed her farther from her family, and she tried to push against the flow of traffic. She cried as tears rolled down her innocent cheeks. "DRYDEN!"  
  
Strong arms picked her up, and they ran with her. She screamed as she felt a nawing at her heart. Something was slowly eating away at her. She cried, and then, she felt a huge amount of preassure applied to her neck, before feeling drowsy.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_   
  
Pan sat up. Cold sweat made her cloths cling to her. She was breathing heavily. It had happened again! It had happened before. When she had collapsed at school. But that time, the memories were so much clearer. She could've sworn that was the Prince. But the Prince was a girl. That made the Prince a Princess!  
  
'It can't be. It can't be possible!' She looked out the window, to find the sun already setting. 'Don't worry your highness. I will find you. I shall find you, and save you. Do not worry. I swear on my life, that I shall not let the saiyan race be whipped out.'  
  
~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~_*_~  
  
Sorry! This chap was a little short. Hehe. Not many of you reviewed last time. I guess you're sort of mad at me? Don't worry. Trunks will find out he loves Pan. Later…much later. ^_^ I don't know if it should be happy or not. I want it to be sad, but I also want it to have a happy ending. I mean, Pan's already gone through so much. A sad ending would make her feel worse. But my storied depressing, and a sad ending would go well. What do y'all think?  
  
SSJ-Princess23 ~ I know. In this fic, Trunks is a little slow. Should my story have a sad or happy ending?  
  
Sorceress Fujin ~ ^_^' I try to update as frequently as I can. Next chap won't be out for a while.  
  
ladybugg ~_ Pan is loyal. I don't plan on coupling her with anyone. But yea. Ur right. Trunks will feel stupid in the end.   
  
C-town Chica ~ Thanx. I feel so much betta. Marron, might not suffer such a cruel fate…..I'm starting to feel guilty. O well. To bad. She'd being a bitch. But…will I have Trunks break off the engagement? Or not? O, trunks is being stupid, cause he's not himself lately.  
  
Trupan ~ ^_^' I guess I better hide. Ummmm…. Don't kill me please? I'm to young to die!  
  
SSJ5Tigger ~ I luv taunting u guys! It's so fun! But don't worry. Questions shall be answered. Hey, should it be sad, or happy ending?  
  
Amy85 ~ I don't know. I've been really busy, and I've been thinking of quiting ff.net. what u think? _*  
  
Adobo-chan ~ I can count on u to update no matter how much u hate the plot can't i? Sorry for making u wait, but this time, u'll probably have to wait longer. Gotta update my other fics, and study for major test. P.S. sad, or happy ending?  
  
chibbi usago ~ Aren't I just so evil? Sorry, but ur gonna have to wait longer for the next chap. ^_^  
  
Ciao! 


	8. For All of Eternity

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to wish that I owned DBZ, by using dragon balls…..it didn't work.  
  
Chapter Eight: For All of Eternity  
  
Pan panted. She stood in the Capsule Corp. gravity chamber. Across from her stood Vegita. He wore his usual blue spandex complete with white armor. Pan stood across from him. She to wore a spandex. But this one was white. It had white armor, with gold trimmings. What once was untarnished, and shone with a sense of a high class warrior, was now tattered, and ripped in multiple places.  
  
Sweat dripped down Pan's face, but neither her of Vegita moved. A bird could be heard chirping out side, and once again, the two warriors clashed. Punch after punch, kick after kick, the two warriors fought perilously.   
  
Vegita jumped back. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
Pan jumped around the gravity room literally bouncing off the walls. A few of the attacks barely grazed her arms, and legs. Breaking the material of her spandex, but merely burning her skin slightly. She raised her hands over her head.  
  
"DIOMAND STORM!!!" A blue energy blast formed in between her two hands, and as she brought them down towards Vegita, he was struck with cold.  
  
He stood shocked at first. She had never used THIS attack before. The area around him froze, and soon, his feet were rooted to the floor. He sent another powerful ki blast headed towards him, but it was to late. The Ka-me-ha-me-ha attack hit him straight on. Finally the ice cracked, and he was sent hurtling against the wall.  
  
Pan panted heavily. Her eyes slightly droopy. Her slender hands were still held in front of her. She slowly limped over to Vegita. The saiyan Prince stood up. He nodded in approval.   
  
"You are ready to leave with them. Listen. Tomorrow, you must hide yourself. You mustn't show up at the wedding."  
  
"But the wedding's in five days."  
  
Vegita's eyes darkened. "Not any more. The bitch moved it to tomorrow."  
  
"But I'm not ready. Dryden is coming tomorrow. I have to meet him."  
  
Vegita sighed. "You have to try again."  
  
"He said no Vegita. I don't think he'll call off the wedding."  
  
"He has to. Our chances are slim enough."  
  
Pan turned her back to Vegita. "If giving my life means Trunks' happiness, then I shall gladly give it." And she walked away. Exiting the gravity room.  
  
Vegita growled. 'Why, oh why did the key have to be a spawn of Kakarrot? Love. At such a young age, she's already ready to give her life. She is a true warrior. I am honoured to be her mentor, and loyal servant.'  
  
^_^ Trunks ^_^  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Trunks stared flabbergasted at Marron.  
  
She smiled innocently. "Well, since Pan was bugging you so much, I moved the wedding to tomorrow. That way, she'll leave you alone. That is if she has any dignity."  
  
"Marron….WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!!"  
  
She stepped back in shock. 'What the Hell? He promised me Trunks, and I'm not getting him.' "Trunks, don't you love me? Don't tell me that…that…girl has put doubts into your mind!" she spat the word 'girl' like it was venom on the tip of her tongue. Her eyebrow furrowed in anger.  
  
"What?" Trunks was taken aback. Sure her cared for Pan, and she was right about a lot of stuff, but that didn't mean he'd always listen to her. "Listen Marron. I would never, NEVER take Pan's advice on something like this. She's still to young to understand something so complex. But I want to give her time to adjust to the idea of me getting married. I mean sure she's being a bitch about it sometimes, and she is 14 years younger than me, but still."  
  
"Trunks, what do you see in Pan?!" Marron stared into his eyes. Peircing them like a needle wool.  
  
"Nothing! Pan is nothing to me. I can't stand her some times." 'And yet I still love her.' a small voice told him.   
  
*_* Pan *_*  
  
Pan was walking towards the kitchen, when she heard Trunks voice in the living room. He was talking to HER again. She paused to listen as a question caught her ear.  
  
"Trunks, what do you see inPan?!" It was Marron.  
  
"Nothing! Pan is nothing to me. I can't stand her sometimes." Trunks sounded fustrated.  
  
Pan stepped away from the door. One word made her world come crashing around her. 'Nothing. I'm nothing to him.' She walked almost automatically towards the door. 'I'm nothing. That BASTARD! After that whole apology, saying he wanted our friendship back….' She paused when she noticed she had left the building. Glancing to the sky, she let a few tears run down her cheeks. Clenching her fists, she took off.  
  
"No matter how hard I try, I'll never be good enough for you will I Trunks? I'll never be good enough to be in your presence. Now I wonder why I'm risking my life for you. Oh yeah." A few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm still in love with you."   
  
When she flew over a deserted island, she decided to land, and think. She was surrounded by trees. Nothing but trees, and a few apples. She jumped up, and perched herself on a high branch of a blooming apple tree. She starred into space for a while, and a tune began to form on her lips. And finally words came.  
  
"You've been there for me,   
  
no matter what the cost.   
  
My best friend since we,   
  
believed in Santa Clause.   
  
You have always stood beside me,   
  
and I wanna let you know.  
  
I'll be one who hears your prayer,   
  
Don't have to ask me I'll be there.   
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do with out.   
  
No….  
  
When you have nothing at all,   
  
you'll still have nothing to worry about.  
  
When I was lost inside,   
  
a forest of dismay.   
  
You always knew just how,   
  
to help me find my way.   
  
In a world that's so uncertain,   
  
I will promise this to you.   
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer.   
  
Don't have to ask me I'll be there.   
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do with out.   
  
Nooo…ohh.   
  
When you have nothing at all,   
  
you'll still have nothing to worry about." And slowly, she repeated the last phrase as her voice broke down into sobs.  
  
"No matter what you do to me Trunks Vegita Briefs, I will always be by your side, because I love you more than any life or Prince. You've won my heart, and you'll have it. For all of Eternity."  
  
^_^ Trunks ^_^  
  
He sighed, and flopped down on his bed. He couldn't take this. All this stress was getting to him. His wedding was the next day for heavens sake. But Marron…she seemed to hate Pan. It seemed like they were both saying, "Choose one or the other." 'They would go perfectly together.' He thought, then he shivered disgustedly. "Hell NO!"   
  
Trunks closed his eyes, and sighed. Pan's face flashed through his minds eye. Her smile, and the way her eyes sparkled. "She's beautiful……Wait! I'm getting married tomorrow. I shouldn't be thinking this. But, is Marron really who I want to spend the rest of eternity with?"  
  
"Eternity is a long time." A feminine voice said. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.  
  
He sat straight up. "Who are you? Where are you?!"  
  
A figure emerged from the shadow, but her face remained hidden. She wore a light lavender dress that was form fitting. Lavender beads depicted cherry blossoms along the hem, and the sleeve. It was low cut, and spaghetti strapped. On her neck lay a diomand necklace, and on her right hand, a gold engagement ring.   
  
"Who I am is of no importance. Who your soul mate is, however, very important."  
  
  
  
"What the Hell?"  
  
"Do you really love Marron?"  
  
"Oh Dende not you to! Of course other wise I wouldn't have proposed!"  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you were afraid that the age difference between you and Pan was too great?"  
  
"GO AWAY!" he threw a pillow at her, but it seemed to go right through her.  
  
"I'm a hollow-gram, sent from a certain place which I cannot mention as of yet. "Let me show you something."  
  
Trunks room began to fade. Slowly, another setting became clear. Blood. It was everywhere. People screamed in the distance, and bodies lay askew the ground. Trunks stomach gave a lurch. "What is this place?" he asked.   
  
"Watch." The lady, whom's face was still hidden in an unkown shadow, pointed to the sky.  
  
Trunks followed her hand. He did a double take. There were two warriors in the sky. Both battling. Their powers clashing against each other creating an electrical field of lightning. One was wearing white saiyan armor. The other red saiyan armor. The one wearing white was sent crashing to the ground.  
  
They were female. She had long raven hair tied up in a high pony tail. Her body was bloody, and bruised. Her armor scratched, and spandex cut. She sat up, and sputtered. Blood dripped from her cut lip.  
  
His eyes widened. "PAN!" he yelled.   
  
"She can't hear you." The lady said quietly.   
  
But Trunks paid no head. "PAN! STOP!"   
  
  
  
Pan stood up slowly. Her shoulders, slumped, and her body sagged slightly. She fell back to the ground. A cackle filled the air. The other person slowly landed a foot away from her. His arms were crossed, and a saiyan tail wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!" Trunks charged, but his body merely passed through.   
  
Trunks sat horrified on the ground. This couldn't be happening.  
  
The man walked closer towards Pan. She struggled to get up. The man pulled her up by the hair, and she gritted her teeth to keep from screaming.   
  
The man spoke. "I gave you a chance Pan. But you chose the Prince over me. A pathetic hybrid over a strong, and true saiyan like me. I will ask you one more time. Marry me Pan. And together, we shall rule the universe." His voice sent shivers down Trunks spine.  
  
'Marriage? She can't marry HIM. She can't!' Trunks thought.  
  
Pan spit at him. "You hurt Trunks. And for that, I can't forgive you." Tears coarsed down her cheeks. "You killed Marron!" for some odd reason, Trunks wasn't jeered by the fact that his fiancé was dead. "YOU KILLED HIS LOVER!!!"   
  
'Lover? Marron? But Pan, I love you….NO! I love Marron. Don't I? Am I lying to myself?'  
  
"I will never marry you. I'd rather die, than marry a man whom hurt my love so."  
  
His eyes darkened. A shrill scream filled the air. Trunks froze. Pan struggled to pull the man's arm out of her stomach. Her face was turning paler. A puddle of blood began to form on the ground around her. It stained her spandex. Slowly he width drew his hand. Inch by inch. Making her death all the more painful.  
  
Trunks slowly stood. Arm fully width drawn, Pan sank to her knees, and fell forwards splashing in the puddle of her own blood.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well….hehehe…….ummmmm….thanks for the following reviews? ^_^'  
  
Amy85 ~ yea. I guess I can't quit eh? ^_^ to many people read my stuffs, and I'm glad!  
  
Ladybug ~ I feel sorry for Pan to, but she has to go through this or else my plot won't be as good. -_-  
  
Adobo-chan ~ well, was this chap good enough for you? ^_^ aren't I evil? Oh by the way, u mind killing my French teacher? She's a real bitch!   
  
C-town Chica ~ Well? You can't really call this chap a cliffy now can you? All better? ~_*  
  
Pammy ~ yea, I can't seem to find ur stories. What was ur name again? I'll gladly read them….if I could find them. ^_^'  
  
Hpctsubasa ~ don't worry. I think I'll have a happy ending. Glad you like!  
  
QueenPan1295 ~ Don't worry! It'll be a t/p! ^_^ I'm a hard core t/p fan! Sry ur confused. Things will become clear later!   
  
Cute-kitty2 ~ yup! Everything will be explained in end! O_O that's a long way to go though.  
  
Trupan ~ WAIT! O_O if you kill me, who's gonna write the rest of the story? ^_^  
  
Runa ~ cool name! =D Thanks for the compliment. I hope u liked this chapter!   
  
Dragon Scales1 ~ =D it's probably gonna be happy ending. To many people would kill me. -_-' glad u liked though! ^_^  
  
The Spiked Dragon ~ yea, but I find alternate endings cheesy! I think I'll go for happy.  
  
unknownhacker1 ~ are you still on the edge of your seat? ~_*  
  
Risika Shardae ~ omg! I love sessoumaro! He's so hot! Oh, this chap is dedicated to you fellow fluffy lover!  
  
babe_galanime ~ thanks. It'll be a happy ending! No tears! =D  
  
DispitefulSaint ~ So do I. Pan is gonna kick some butt!  
  
Ramandeep Kaur ~ Thanks! I try to write well, and develop interesting plots. Sry this chap took so long to write. Next chap won't be out for a while either!  
  
Day dreamer006 ~ maybe. Marron WILL get it in the end. I totally hate her! _ don't worry it'll be a happy ending. Thanks for adding me to ur fav's list. N the faces r sort of a habit. _* ^_^  
  
coolkitty2 ~ well, the next chap will have loads of t/p action! Promise! ^_^  
  
Telcontar_lover ~ everything will be clear in the end. Don't worry! Glad u like though! ^_^  
  
TILL NEXT TIME! (APROXIMATELY 10 EONS FROM NOW! _) 


	9. Run

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: -_-' how many time do we have to go through this? Just watch me jump off a bridge very soon.   
  
Chapter Nine: Run  
  
Trunks screamed in anger, and burst into super saiyan three. He ran to cradle Pan, but her body began to fade. As did everything else around him. His eyes opened, and he was back in his room. His eyes raged with a burning fire. He looked up, and found the women was no longer hidden in the shadows.   
  
Strawberry blonde hair cascaded down over her shoulders, and green eyes stared into his with pity, and regret.  
  
"You!" Trunks growled. "What happened to Pan?! WHO WAS THAT MAN?!"  
  
But despite his raised voice, super saiyan form, and angry eyes, the lady remained calm. A sad smile crossed her lips. "Pan died, and the man is unknown."  
  
"What kind of fucking tricks are you playing on me?! What do you mean, "Pan died"?! How can she be dead, yet I can still feel her ki?"  
  
"These aren't tricks Prince Trunks. This is the future. All that will be….IF, you marry Marron, and say those three words."  
  
"Oh god not this again! How is marrying Marron going to kill Pan?! Look, I know Pan sent you. I don't know what you want with me Pan, but…" he was cut off.  
  
"I was NOT sent by Pan." Her eyes turned serious. She no longer held a smile, but instead a sneer. "I was sent by those who are higher than myself. I can do nothing but try to convince you NOT to marry Marron. I ask you kindly once more. Don't say those three words to Marron tomorrow, or Pan WILL die." And she vanished.  
  
Trunks sat up in bed sweating. It had been a dream? 'But it seemed so real! Maybe I fell asleep without noticing it.' He glanced at the clock.  
  
  
  
"7:30 a.m.?!" 'The wedding's at eight!'   
  
Trunks scrambled out of bed, and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower. And he started to get ready, brushing his hair, putting on his tuxedo. But somewhere in his mind, lay a thought about ditching the wedding, and breaking the engagement.  
  
*_* Pan *_*  
  
She looked at her watch. "Seven thirty." She turned to say goodbye to Wesley. He smiled.   
  
"Goodbye Pan."  
  
"Goodbye Wesley. Come back soon ok?"  
  
He stepped forward to hug her. He closed his eyes. The next time he came, it would not be under very cheerful circumstances. His eyes shot open. 'Shit! They're here for her.' "Um, Pan?" he pulled back.  
  
"Yes?" She smiled. Small tears in her eyes. They were here, and she had to stop Trunks. Though she doubted she could.   
  
"How about a quick cup of coffee?"  
  
Pan took another look at her silver wrist watch. 7:55a.m. "I can't. I have to get ready for Trunk's wedding. I'm sorry. I have to go." Pan turned briskly on her heels, and walked away as fast as she could. "Farewell Wesley. My good friend. I'll see you in the after life." As she whispered the words, a few tears ran down her pale cheeks.   
  
'I'm scared!' she thought in wonderment. 'Trunks, for the sake of the world, don't marry Marron.' She quickly flew to the cathedral. She didn't have time to change. She stopped. Air seemed suddenly harder to find. She could feel them. They were there. For her. She turned super saiyan, and flew faster towards the cathedral. But it was on the other side of the city. She'd be lucky to be there by 8:10. Hopefully, she wouldn't be late.  
  
^_^ Vegita ^_^   
  
He stared up at his son sadly. This was the first sign of emotion he had shown in a long time. But if things didn't go right, and they found Pan, everything would be over. Not only would he loose a second daughter, he would loose his entire family.  
  
'Trunks you idiot. What do you think you're doing?'   
  
The pianist began to play the wedding march, and Marron walked down the isle with a look that said it all. She wanted the money….or maybe something else. 'Don't tell me you can't see through that Trunks. No son of mine could be that dense.'  
  
He had to do something. If Trunks said yes, he would object. He couldn't loose Pan, but Trunks would have to admit he loved Pan. Not Marron.  
  
*_* Bra *_*  
  
Bra sat nervously in her seat. Standing when Marron started walking down the isle. She was nervous. Pan had warned her previously that something terrible would happen that day. Something wasn't right.  
  
Pan wasn't there, and she was the brides maid. She didn't show though, and she never broke a promise to Trunks. Something had to seriously be wrong. Paris had to take Pan's place. Bra turned to look at Trunks. He had doubt written all over his face. 'Trunks you jackass. Do something. No one is forcing you to marry her.'  
  
A small tear ran down her cheek. She hated every minute of this. She knew what Marron's objective was. But no matter what Trunks said, he wouldn't listen to Bra.  
  
$_$ Trunks $_$  
  
He stood, and watched Marron walk down the isle. It didn't feel right. Why wasn't he thinking about Marron? Why was he thinking about Pan? 'That's what you want isn't it Pan? For me to have doubts, so you can twist my mind to thinking I love you, and call off the wedding. You even entered my dream to do it.' Try as he might to forget about Pan, he couldn't help but contradict himself.  
  
'But why isn't she here? She never breaks a promise. And that lady….' He stopped. Marron had reached the alter. The priest began. There wasn't much time to back out now.  
  
;_; Pan ;_;  
  
She flew faster. The air hitting her face at such a high velocity that tears were coming down her cheeks. But even if the wind wasn't blowing, she would be crying any ways. And she loathed the fact that she showed weakness. She was almost there. It was 8:07. Within five minutes, she would be there.  
  
"SHIT!" The ship had landed. She pulled a small compacter from her pocket, and turned it on.  
  
"Dryden!" she screamed seeing the familiar face.  
  
"Pan….we're almost there. We'll be landed in two minutes."  
  
"Damit! We don't have two minutes Dryden! They're here!"  
  
His eyes widened. "Pan, you have to find a place to hide!"  
  
"I can't. I gotta go!" Pan turned it off. There was the cathedral now. 'God Trunks you have to listen to me. My life, and the universe depends on it.'  
  
She landed ignoring the startled glances. She pushed her way past the news crews, and cameras. She threw open the doors, and raced down the halls. She could here the vows being made.  
  
'NO!' her mind screamed. She forced herself faster.  
  
Seeing the door, she almost sighed in relief. She gave one last push of speed, and burst through the doors. But she kept running till she was nearly at the alter. All eyes were on her.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the priest yelled.  
  
She gasped for air. Pan's breathing was ragged, and she was faint. Never had she run, or flown that fast. She looked up at Trunks, and she found a questioning look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here bitch?! I thought I told you…" Marron stopped just in time to catch herself.  
  
"Trunks…you can't marry Marron."  
  
Trunks felt anger grow inside. She promised to be there, and she lied. She promised that she would settle for being friends. 'No.' Trunks changed his mind. 'I MADE her promise. But she still broke HER promise about being here.'  
  
"And why is that Pan?" His voice was cold.  
  
Vegita stood up. "What the HELL are you doing here brat?! I told you to…"  
  
"Vegita I can't. There's more to it than I told you." Pan rounded on him, then turned back to Trunks. "Trunks please. Don't marry Marron." She started to sweat she could feel them getting closer.  
  
"What is the meaning of this young lady?!" Gohan yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Where is your respect Pan?!" Videl said scornfully. Feeling rather embarrassed.  
  
  
  
The audience mumbled. "Pan I want you to go home right now! We'll talk about this later!" Gohan's voice was stern.  
  
Picollo stood up. "Gohan, shut up!"  
  
Gohan stared startled. Piccollo never spoke to him that way. "Don't tell me how to raise my daughter! How can you take her side?!"  
  
Pan was sick and tired of their babbling, so she went on. They stopped to hear her words. "Trunks." She stared into his eyes pleadingly. "The future depends on you. Look at Marron. Look deep into your self. You don't love her do you? You're having doubts. I know you are. This isn't…."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" Marron yelled. "YOU'RE SUCH A GOLD DIGGER! YOU JUST WANT HIM SO YOU CAN USE HIS MONEY!!!"  
  
"I'm the gold digger now eh Marron?" Pan's fists clenched, and she shook with anger. Tears were building up in her eyes. "Trunks…tell me you don't believe this shit."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why would I love you Pan?"  
  
She shook her head, and took a step back. "No. Don't say it Trunks. God don't say it."  
  
"You sent that hologram last night. You promised me that you would be here, that you would leave me and Marron alone, but YOU LIED! Why would I love you?!"  
  
"You don't mean that Trunks! I know you don't." The tears were falling again.  
  
"Too bad. Because I mean every word I just said. I love Marron!" he yelled loudly.  
  
Pan squinched her eyes shut. She started shaking her head. They were getting closer. "Take that back!"  
  
"I can't and won't take back the truth Pan!"  
  
Everyones heads snapped up as they felt a powerful ki. And an evil one at that. Pan's eyes widened, and Vegita cursed. Picollo was the first out of his stupor. He glanced at Pan, then the roof.  
  
"Run you idiot!"   
  
Pan took a step away from the alter. Her eyes connected with Trunks. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I guess…this was my fate."  
  
Bra suddenly caught on. Pan was telling the truth, and they were here to get her. Tears began to fall. "RUN PAN RUN!!!"  
  
Pan took small back wards steps, before turning and running away, but she knew it was to late. There was a loud explosion, and the ceiling collapsed. People who weren't apart of the z gang screamed, and ran out the door. But one scream stood out the most. Trunk's eyes widened in fear. A memory flashed through his mind.  
  
"These aren't tricks Prince Trunks. This is the future. All that will be…..IF you marry Marron and say those three words."  
  
Pan's scream split through the air. "PPPAAAAAA NNNNN!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled after her. But when the smoke had cleared, she was gone.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
hihi! Sorry update was really late. Ummm…..The Meaning of Love it sort of on hold. Sort of wondering how to write the chapter, and what I want to happen. Long story short….I got writers block. N e who, thanks to the following people.  
  
Trupan ~ i know! ^^ but if u kill Trunks then this can't be a T/P.  
  
xLilithVeneficAx ~ ....so much for really soon eh? ^_^' o well. but i can't kill Marron. I haven't finished her Marron bashing yet! ~_*  
  
Amy85 ~ sry. updating soon didn't really work. I never update soon. But hey! summer is coming! ^^ NO SCHOOL OR PIANO!!!!!!!!  
  
C-town Chica ~ my lips shall remain sealed about Wesley....and for everything else for that matter. But how was this chap? was it a dramatic cliff or a pathetic one?  
  
coolkitty2 ~ how was this chap for dramatic? O_O?   
  
Sorceress Fujin ~ hope u enjoyed. cause there ain't gonna be a new chap for a loooong while.  
  
Rose Vaughn ~ glad u like! ^^ tha's always good to know!  
  
ladybugg ~ T_T yea....the vision opened Trunk's eyes alright. At the last moment! -_- ty for the complements. I love gettin em. but who doesn't? ur stories r good. i don't review ppl often but just to let u no, i read ur stories every once in a while. they're good. ^^  
  
Adobo-chan ~ GOOD NEWS!!!!! french teacher left! *party* ^^ but now i got piano competitions. -_- the work keeps comin. hope u enjoyed. ur gonna have to wait......like a month before the next chap.   
  
SSJ5Tigger ~ glad u liked my chap. i love macbeth, but the rhymes really do get to ur head. -_-' n they don't stop comin after.....  
  
The Spiked Dragon ~ yup. last chap was a reall cliff. n ten eons is........um......T_T i don't know but it's a very long time!  
  
XxKaoticDarknessxX ~ ....i like details, but i can't stand to much of it. glad u liked the chap.  
  
Telcontar_lover ~ ty. glad u like. well, don't u think Trunks acted in the perfect way? _  
  
bitten by the kitten ~ glad u think so!   
  
Runa ~ welcome. ty. i always like ppl likin my fics.   
  
bmrdbgt ~ i'm really into writing, but i don't have time....so my chaps come out slow. sry for the wait. hope u didn't go crazy yet! =P  
  
Pammy ~ wat's ur story called? i wanna read! ^^ n ty. happy u think so.  
  
day dreamer006 ~ Well....i don't really like Marron period. so ya. i guess i hate her. glad u like my story though. hope u don't mind the Marron bashing later on. _  
  
Fujiko ~ yah! totally. i'm a hard core p/t fan. sry this took forever, but ur gonna have to wait forever again! ;_;  
  
RD ~ well...did u expect that? hope u didn't. -_- then again....me n surprise neva really got along. _  
  
Kawaii warrior ~ yea. i got it from sailor moon. i love that son! so happy u liked my chap. i love sailor moon, i just can't write it. so i used a song from there instead. -.-  
  
Officially*Obsessed*with*Pyro ~ lolz! it's okay. I rather enjoyed that outburst! ^^ well, looks like your going to be rather busy writing aren't you? -_-' sry bout the ending...but it all builds up to a climax so....... gotta leave you hangin!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!! - any ways, i have a BIG piano competition coming up, i'm competing in science fair, a robot building competition, and i have a whole lot of school work coming up......so update will be even SLOWER! sry for the   
  
inconvinience.  
  
I WILL BE CHANGING MY NAME TO "TSUMI" MEANING "SORROW" AFTER I UPDATE THE REST OF MY FICS!!!!!!!!! just so u know. It'll probably change in the next two weeks. 


	10. It's Over

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: TT You're kidding me. You're actually going to read my disclaimer AGAIN?! sniff sniff must you rub it in?  
  
Chapter Ten: It's Over  
  
Pan   
  
The words struck her hard, and fast. 'Run! RUN YOU MORON!' echoed over and over in her head. But despite her instincts, she couldn't move. Her soul mate, the love of her life had just rejected her with such…almost hating eyes. Finally a loud scream brought her out of her wallowing.   
  
She turned, and ran, but before she could get to the door, a painful streak ran through her neck. She screamed, and the last thing she remembered hearing, was Trunks call her name.  
  
--" Trunks --"  
  
His voice echoed in the hall. It rang true, and clear. Not hiding his fear, or pain…and to some extent guilt. He swallowed. When the smoke had finally cleared, he saw the damage done. The benches were broken, the middle of the roof had caved in, cement blocks lay every where.  
  
"God." His voice came out hoarse. And then he could no longer speak. His throat had clogged up completely.   
  
"DAMMIT!" Vegita yelled. He let out a loud, powerful scream, and turned super saiyan.  
  
Bra let out a small whimper, and buried her head in Goten's chest. Everyone else was in shock. Videl had sank to her knees, and Gohan looked like he had been torn apart. Marron, well, she looked devastated. For certain reasons she'd never admit.   
  
"Pan?" Gohan called quietly. "Pan? PAN?! ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY! PAN! PAAAAAAANNN!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegita interjected. "SHE'S GONE GOT IT? BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR PUNY BRAINS COULDN'T FIGURE OUT WHAT WAS REALLY HAPPENING!"  
  
Videl whimpered, and tears started to brim her blue eyes. "Gone? Vegita what do you…"  
  
But she was cut off, and the remainder of the church doors swung open. A young man stood by the doorway. Taking in the sight of the church in silent shock. His fiery red hair seemed to flicker gold for a moment, but it returned to normal. His eyes were a strange forest green Trunks had never seen before. Swallowing, he took long powerful strides towards Vegita. He bowed respectfully, and Vegita returned the gesture.   
  
"What happened King Vegita?" his voice was hoarse.  
  
"Dryden!" A slightly high pitched voice called. All heads turned back to the door. A girl with aqua blue hair, that fell to the small of her back, and dark navy blue eyes gasped. "Tell me they….that she…." Her voice caught in her throut.   
  
Vegita bowed in her general direction, and she mindlessy did the same. "They came, they saw, they took." Was all he needed to say.  
  
"SHIT!" Dryden cursed. He ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"What's going on here?" Trunks asked finally.  
  
The girl looked at him with such hate, he had to wince. "YOU!!!!!!" she yelled in rage. A blue/violet hue surrounded her. Her ki rose dramatically, and finally she burst into a metallic blue light. "DIE BASTARD!!!"  
  
"MARABU!" Dryden grabbed onto the back of her gi before she could reach Trunks. "They didn't know. It wasn't their fault….not fully anyways."  
  
"Well? What are we all waiting for?" Piccolo said calmly from his corner in the room. "You came here by ship correct?"  
  
Dryden nodded. "A Blazer 297. The fastest we have."  
  
"How long will it take to get to Hito-sei?" Vegita inquired.   
  
"A m-month." Marabu stuttered.   
  
"Let's go." Vegita powered up, and took flight after Marabu, Dryden, and Piccolo.  
  
Trunks stood silently, for a few moments, then took off after them. He heard Marron protest from behind him, but he couldn't care less. He just couldn't. Pan, his Panny, was in trouble, all because of him. And now, now….he had a chance to save her.   
  
"FATHER!!! WAIT!!!" he called out to them.   
  
The four figures stopped. He quickened his pace so as not to delay them. The girl…Marabu turned. Her cool blue eyes a piercing fiery gaze. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a numbness had evaded his cheek. He turned his head to look at her in shock.   
  
She beat him to speaking. Her voice was cold, and filled to the brim with vengeance. "I do beg your pardon, Prince Trunks, but it is because of you that Koneko is gone, and I will NOT tolerate you coming to her rescue. I do believe she will be busy with her NEW life."  
  
Dryden swallowed. "Your highness, Princess Marabu is simply stating that….well…you are not entitled to this rescue mission. This is to important to screw up, and your feelings for that earth girl just might get in the way."  
  
Trunks stuttered, and stumbled to find the words. "B-but…I-I know I screwed up, but p-please, let me help. Pan is my…..is a good friend, and I want to make up for this."  
  
"Let him come." Vegita said simply. "A saiyan should prove himself worthy to redeem himself. Consider this his redemption quest."  
  
Piccolo grunted from ahead of them. "If we don't move now, Catastrophe will be far from our galaxy, and he will have the prince within his grasp very, VERY soon."  
  
"Piccolo is right. Let's go." Dryden took off once more. Leading the way to the space craft.  
  
Pan   
  
Footsteps….cold…hard….pain….BIG headache. 'Where am I?' Pan asked herself. Where ever she was, it was very dark. 'Wait….OPEN YOUR EYES IDIOT!!!' a small voice scolded her. 'Shut up, I'm in pain.' She responded…to herself. Slowly, she painfully pried her eyes open. They fluttered for a moment, then closed. She began to blink rapidly, to adjust to the light.   
  
She rolled over, and pushed herself up. She was in what looked to be a dungeon. The freezing stone floor was causing her back to convulse in short shivers from the cold.It wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright either. A dim lamp lit the room. Someone was coming. She could hear the footsteps as…..metal? boots clicked against the rock. Suddenly the dim room was emerged in light as a heavy silver door was thrown open.  
  
A man with red eyes, and a yellow pupil stalked into the room. Stopping two feet from her. His greasy black hair was tied back into a low pony tail. He wore saiyan armor, but not that of Hito-sei as she had been accustomed to. It was black. Totally black, with a blood red spandex. An odd insignia was embroidered over his heart. It was a black dragon, with a golden outline. Saiyan writings surrounded it.  
  
"So you're awake eh?" The mans voice was snide, and low, almost in a husky way.  
  
"Bastard. Where am I?" Pan scurried to her feet and into her fighting stance. Tiger stance. She was ready to take the offensive. 'I'll strike hard, and fast….after I get what I want.'  
  
"My my. A feisty one. Lord Ordox could not have picked a better key."  
  
Pan growled. She charged forward, but for some reason, she could not feel her saiyan strength. "Damit!"  
  
"Now, now, no fighting little minx. You see that collar you're wearing?" He pointed to her neck. Her hand reached up to touch the cool metal. She hadn't even noticed it was there. "It enables us to drain you of your saiyan blood, and since your only a quarter void, it doesn't take much."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!! LET ME GO! I SWEAR THE ENTIRE HITO ARMY WILL BE HERE SOON!!!!"  
  
The man broke into an evil chortle. "Sure they will. IF they can find us. Our coordinates are completely unknown. Now my dear, the Lord would like to see you."  
  
Rough hands grabbed her bruising her skin since her powers were gone. She struggled to get loose, but only managed to bruise herself even further. A dreaded, cold feeling filled the pit of her stomach. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.   
  
Wesley   
  
The young boy cursed as he felt her ki leave the planet. The wind was rushing past him. He flew through a thick cloud, and sneezed. Landing on a deserted island, he pulled out a small compact cell phone like thing. It was silver. Flipping it open, you could see it was totally different from any cell phone. Where there should have been numbers there were odd looking symbols, and where there should have been a screen, there was a small projecter.  
  
He punched in a combination of symbols, and waited. A man with black hair, and emerald green eyes appeared. "Dored, I've lost her."  
  
"DAMIT!" the man slammed his fist against something out of the range of the camera. "What happened?! YOU'RE AN ELITE!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU STOP ONE MEASLY QUARTER?!"  
  
Wesley began to stammer. "Sir….s-she just left sir."  
  
"YOU'RE A TRAINED ELITE, AND A FULL BLOOD!!!!!"  
  
"Wesley's" stare hardened. "I beg your pardon sire, but Pan Son is no ordinary woman. She may only be a quarter saiyan, but the power she possesses is un comprehendable. She can turn super saiyan 3 easily. Not only that but she was also trained by King Vegita to the full extent of her masterina abilities, with Mister Piccolo mentoring her mental training, giving her total domination of anyone on this planet. AND, since she's the key, she was born with gifts no one else has."  
  
"I want her back NOW! And don't you EVER talk to your superior like that again. Go get her."  
  
"Well sir…sorry to say that….she's been taken by catastrophe."  
  
"Korek….damit! If you don't get her back, I WILL come after your head. If you fail, the entire Sorein race will be extinct!"  
  
"Yes sir." Korek flipped the "cell" shut. He sighed. "Well…looks like I'm gonna hafta pull out my old spaceship then."  
  
Pan   
  
Pan's feet burned, and ached like Hell itself. She had been fighting, and resisting the stupid brute for five minutes. But now…she could rest, because they were there. She stood in a huge circular room. Control panels surrounded the room, and in the middle, was a large golden throne with red velvet cusions. The man pushed Pan to the floor in front of the throne.   
  
She fell easily. Inwardly she sneered with disgust at her weakness.  
  
"Well…Koneko…or should I say Panny," before he could finish, she cut him off.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU ASS HOLE!" she got up, and spit at him.   
  
He rubbed the saliva from his face. Pan had wished that her spit would magically turn out to be poisonous. No such luck. "Well, you disrespectful bitch, you are going to learn your lesson. THEN I will get from you what I desire, and maybe…" he looked her up and down, "Maybe, I'll get even more."  
  
"PERVERTED BASTARD!!!" She was about to lunge, but violent hands grabbed her arms, and flung her back into one of the consoles. She let out a painful yelp. Pan sunk to the ground, and began to breathe heavily. She hated this. Hated being weak. 'It's over. It's all over. The universe, the dimension…everything will be gone. Because I failed. Failed to open Trunks' eyes to the truth. I'm a worm…no. I'm lower than that. I don't deserve to be a saiyan. I let everyone and everything down. Eventually, he'll find out what he wants, and it'll be over.'  
  
Once again, she was being dragged over to the wall, but she didn't resist. She was shackled up in the middle of the room. Her feet were inches from the ground. A cracking sound ripped through the air, and a stinging feeling jolted her out of her reverie. She screamed in pain, as she was weak, but the next time the whip hit her back, she didn't scream. She swallowed her pain, and took it like a saiyan. Biting her lip to keep from calling out caused her lip to bleed. The coppery taste filled her mouth in waves. The pain wouldn't end…EVER. This was just the beginning, and the end, was and eternity away.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OO hi! I'm back n writing! sorry for my absence, but…well, some things happened, and I found a new hobby for a while! but that didn't work out, so now I'm back into the groove of writing! this chap wasn't as...exciting, but i had to set everyhing up for a BIG clash. hint hint lolz thx to the following ppl for staying with me!   
  
Trupan o...well...maybe i'll end it in a tragedy!   
  
Bura that's nice...but i'm not a t/m fan...n u r...so wut r u doin readin t/p? TT  
  
ladybugg well...i did ok in the competition lolz, glad u liked the last chap...hope u like this one.  
  
C-town Chica if he listened to the dream lady...my story would just be lame lol. glad u liked.  
  
Sorceress Fujin srry for the wait   
  
SSJ5 tigger yea...poor pan. but hey, she needs ta suffer for ma story to work. o.o  
  
Pammy glad u liked la!   
  
Jujubie u think that was sad? wait till the ending comes round lol glad u like it tho  
  
bmrdbgt srry for the wait...yup...trunks is an ass in my story...for now.  
  
RUna hmmm...maybe pan WILL die. what do ya think?   
  
xLilithVeneficAx lolz. hmmm....maybe but wait till you see my twist about Marron!   
  
Coolkitty2 i hope u did good on ur competition bc i did. glad u enjoyed it.  
  
Amy85 yea...depressing story...I LOVE IT! lolz  
  
SSJ5Tigger yea you can add ma story to ur website! glad u even THOUGHT of it.  
  
Serenity Anne glad u like, n dbz is awesome...dbgt...not so much.  
  
SarahCharlotte lolz. it's a cliffy, bc i LOVE cliffy's but this chap isn't a cliffy so....  
  
Trunk-Lover ty happy u like  
  
Godess of SongI can't kill Pan off? well....ok................for now.  
  
soegirl123 ty! glad ya like it that much lolz  
  
lunalady this chap is for u ma friend!   
  
Misty there..no cliff hanger for ya!   
  
Angel V lolz well srry this was a little slow.....glad u like tho! O.O  
  
DarkChildOfTheNite yea! i like dryden to! like ur name btw  
  
Adobo-chan ty! what cha think of my new name?   
  
DragonTears1 glad u think it's a success, but compared to the ancients of ff.net, i suck --  
  
Day Dreamer006 glad u liked that  
  
Vegistie srry this took so long la  
  
RiaChan srry bout makin u cry..... qq  
  
sara ty!   
  
Nedz wow...the best storyu ever read? i'm flattered.   
  
Gen there....no cliff lol  
  
Bittersweet Symphony ty...i'ma gonna check out ur story! most of the good writters are from before my time...wich started last summer OO  
  
T/P-Fan-Forever hmmm how's the whole wesley twist? oO?  
  
SesshomarusGirl123 glad ya liked it dude.   
  
c y'all next time! 


	11. More To It

Broken Promises  
  
Disclaimer: i can't even draw a proper looking sun. what makes u think i can draw and anime like dbz? oO  
  
Chapter Eleven: More To It oO  
  
Pan  
  
She lay crumpled against the cell wall. Her eyes half lidded, her lip still bled, and she swore she felt a loose tooth. Coughing, she scrunched up to try and succumb the pain. Pan winced as she felt her wounds upon her back open once more. She couldn't figure it out. Why did he want her? The only possible part she could possibly play in the future of the universe was if she was the Key, and the high counsel had already established that the Key was Dryden. Despite what Dryden and Marabu had claimed, she wasn't it.  
  
She licked her dry lips doing no good, as her mouth was as dry as a desert any ways. 'But…' she thought. 'If I am of use to Catastrophe, what use am I to the outer saiyans? What is it, that they TO try to conceal from me? I could be a valuable fighter given Goku was my grandpa, but I have learned scarcely nothing. Okay, let's think reasonably here. What have I been able to master?' she paused considering the different options. 'No matter. The only things that the outer saiyans would not have mastered are the ka-ma-ha-me-ha and the ka-ho-kan. But even so, I'm positive that the Grand Master has taught SOME of the elites the techniques of King Kai. Either way, I have to try to get out…I can't have failed yet. I still have to help the saiyan race. They NEED me in some way.'  
  
Pulling together her strength, she moved her cut and bruised hands to her collar. Grasping them in her hands, she began to pull at them. Willing them to break, and bend to her will. Within seconds of applying pressure, a shock ran through her body rendering all of her nerves useless, and then suddenly it was as if they had gotten a jumpstart with too much electricity. The pain pulsed through her body for a full agonizing minute, before she fell limp to the floor.  
  
It was silent save for the sound of her panting for breathe. She removed her shaky hands, and found a large cut from her wrist to her elbow joint. She could feel a sticky substance, most likely blood, running down her back. Another wound to add to the collection she got from Catastrophe's whipping. He had said many strange things to her. Odd things like, he had been waiting eons for this moment, that she was the answer to his prayers, and that his people would finally see that they were wrong in his banishment."  
  
'Some how, I'm useful to him.' She couldn't find the strength to talk. 'I've got to figure out how useful I am, and what I'm useful for. I've got to…I just got to. For my people….for Veggie, and Piccolo….for Mommy and Daddy…for ….for Trunks.' Her eyes welt up with tears she thought she had long ridden herself of. 'No matter how much pain I must endure, I'll never regret falling in love with you Trunks Vegita Briefs, and I'll never regret making that deal. If only you could live, I would do this ten times over with twice the pain each time. I just wish…for you….to…' "live…." The last word was whispered to herself. It was meant for only one other pair of ears. Trunks. Finally the last of the shock retreated back into the collar, and she slowly lost consciousness. Sadly, her dreams were not peaceful as she had hoped, but they to were plagued by many problems.  
  
High Counsel  
  
"THIS IS UBSURD!!!!" a booming voice rose above the others. The previous murmurings had ceased to the occasional cough, and sneeze.  
  
An old man stood in the middle of the circular room. His short greying hair fell to his shoulders, his long wisdom beard lay upon his chest, and his white and blue robes lay crinkled around his breakable form. His face remained stern, but his eyes held a look of such great wisdom, many could not stare him in the eyes without feeling incompetent. His gaze moved easily around the room as he stood on a raised platform. The rest of the counsel shifted uneasily in their seats on their designated level. On the ground level, sat the graceful Winderians of Hito-sei. White stone pillars supported the level above them where the passive Waterians of Yiro-sei sat. Then above them, sat the hardheaded Firians of Kuro-sei, whom had much in common with the cold-hearted Voidans of Neo-sei who sat above them. And finally at the top of the coliseum like build up, sat the most wise of the five saiyan races; the Masterians of Tsumi-sei.  
  
The old man rubbed his temple in pure frustration and anger. And most saiyans sank back into their seats for this was NOT a good sign. It was not often that the Grand Master showed emotion, but when he did, you best be careful, and pray for your life. The Grand Master raised his old hands to the only light allowed in the room by a glass opening in the ceiling. It was the blessed light of Tsumi-sei's sun Soren.  
  
"What has become of the saiyan race oh mighty goddess Koneko of saiyans?!" His voice was unwavering, but held such anguish and anxiety of the upcoming war. "Why in our time of need do we fall to out greatest fear and weakness? What have we done to deserve such a slow painful downfall?" His eyes lowered to the ground, and his hands fell to his side. He sighed, whilst the counsel anticipated his next words. His voice was weary tired, and many had to strain even their saiyan hearing to hear him. "Tell me now great saiyans, the wisest of our race, how could we loose sight of our REAL goal that we could not foresee this happen?"  
  
A voice spoke up. A female voice. "Because we followed logic." A young lady with blonde hair so light that it could pass as white, stood up from her seat on the top floor. She wore a light blue dress that fell to the floor trailing slightly behind her, with her hair braided over her shoulder. She jumped over the railing demonstrating more grace than expected with someone of her soldier rank. For though advisor she was, her skills of the martial arts had much room to be perfected. She walked towards the bottom of the platform, but made no moved to step upon it. She fingered her dark blue trimming on her robe. "Allow me to explain our mistake Grand Master." She bowed her head.  
  
He looked down at her with a fondness in his eyes. "Lady Taya, your family has been with this counsel for longer than mine. The wisdom of your family is greatly appreciated. Please do not hesitate to turn the light of wisdom from me."  
  
She raised her head and stepped up on the platform while the Grand Master got down, and took and empty spot in a nearby chair.  
  
"Great saiyans, we have never made a mistake as grave as this since the villain Freeza. But come now, for t'is not the Goddess at fault. The prophecy foretold of a savour, and the Key whom would lead us to them. But the prophecy neither stated that the key was a girl, or a boy, or that the Prince might be a Princess. We assumed that it was a male that would be our savour. Dryden, a Firian of Kuro-sei was our natural choice. In the army, an elite warrior, young, spirited, good hearted, strong, but because our minds wandered to him first, we did not open our eyes to other options. I am sure many of you have heard of Kakkarot, or Goku of the Voidan race. Sent to Earth to destroy it, and his Prince, now KING Vegita to finished Kakkarot's deed. What you do NOT know is that they have spawned there. With children of their own. Hybrids they are. But strong. Because of their mixed blood, they are much stronger than what we have here. One in particular. Pan Son. Granddaughter of Kakkarot, the legendary warrior. Or so thought. For if you trace back her lineage far enough, you find what is most intriguing. You see, there's more to her story than we would assume."  
  
Korek  
  
He sat inside of his space pod drumming his fingers on his knee, with his head resting uncomfortably on the to short saiyan head rest. 'Why are saiyan's so god damn short, and WHY did I have to use a space pod?' But in reality, he knew. It was their way of testing his endurance. Why the Sorien commander had even CONSIDERED testing him at a time of such dire need was beyond him.  
  
"ARGH!!!" he let out a scream of frustration. "MY GOD!!! What do these saiyan's do to entertain themselves while their in these ships? IF you can even CALL it that!" he cried out frustratingly. Sighing, her face once again appeared in his mind. It haunted him for days since he had left Earth after her. Her smile, those amazing eyes, silky hair, and stubbornness…just everything about her was enticing. He needed to get her off of his mind. She was going to drive him insane. "Computer, show me the options pallet."  
  
A video screen appeared in front of him. It listed a few options; coordinate map, destination, communication, seat adjustment, pass times. Pass times! That's what he needed. Touching the screen, it rearranged a different list. He wanted to rip his hair out. He sat on the ship for three days dieing of boredom, and only now had he learned of the sleep- induced option.  
  
Clenching his jaw, he changed the setting to wake him in 5 days, before a horrible smelling gas filled the small space pod, and he fell into wonderful dreams. Dreams of the one girl, that he couldn't have…at least, not yet.  
  
Oo Wedding Chapel oO  
  
A think heavy silence filled the air. No one had moved. The shock was still there, and not much had gotten past ANYONE'S mind. Swallowing, Marron attempted licking her dry lips, but didn't do much good. What had she done? How could she have done this? Shaking her head, a heavy pressing feeling fell upon her chest. It was the guilt.  
  
"What…what have I done?" she whispered so quietly, that she barely heard it herself.  
  
Bra was once again the first to burst out her stupor. Her angry glare focused upon Marron. She walked over quickly, and raised her hand. A loud smacking sound brought everyone down to Earth. Marron cradled her abused cheek. Bra didn't try to hide her angry tears. And Marron didn't bother defending herself. It was her fault, and she knew it.  
  
"Damn right what've u done! GOD Marron! You're not Marron are you?"  
  
Eighteen furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean she's not Marron?"  
  
'Marron' looked up guiltily. She shook her head from left to right sniffing away the tears. "It wasn't…wasn't supposed to happen this way. Not like this….NOT LIKE THIS!!!!!" And she broke into sobs. Bringing all of the women with her. For NOW it had sunk in. Pan was gone, and possibly Marron as well.  
  
Trunks  
  
They had been on the ship for three days, and they were no closer to seeing Goku again, as they were to getting to Pan. Trunks sighed, and plopped down on his bunk bed. The ship harboured seven rooms. An engine room, control room, bathroom, kitchen, gravity room, regeneration room, and the barracks. He couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, the image haunted his mind. Plagued him like a ghost, and even when they were open, her muffled screams tore him apart. They were killing her, tormenting her, and he couldn't do anything about it. Trunks let out a loud furious scream.  
  
"DAMMIT!!! WHAT CAN WE DO?!!!" his voice died to a small whisper. "What can we do? Pan…Pan I…I love you." Sitting up, he placed his head in his hands, and for the first time in a long while, the saiyan Prince cried.  
  
Piccolo gave Trunks a blank look as he stood in the doorway of the room. He entered, and stood in front of him. "Get up." He demanded.  
  
Trunks raised his head surprised to see Piccolo. "What?"  
  
"I said get up. You won't do Pan any good just sitting there. How long has it been since you've pushed yourself to your limits mentally, and physically? You will do Pan no good if you can't even release a descent ki blast, or use even the simplest of techniques."  
  
Trunks swallowed. 'Since when has Piccolo been good at giving prep talks?'  
  
Another voice joined the conversation. "Didn't you hear the man? GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS! You're a disgrace to the saiyan race. Now get up and train!" it was Vegita.  
  
Trunks rose to his feet, and followed the two men to the gravity room. Suddenly, he had the urge to fight. His blood was calling for it, yearning for it. And he had to save Pan. They were right. How could he save her, if he couldn't even perform the Big Bang Attack anymore? Entering the gravity room, he was instantly weighed down, and grunted.  
  
A feminine voice scoffed at him. "If you can't take the pressure, I suggest you just give up."  
  
Marabu. It was that GIRL again. He sneered, and fought to stand up straight. Grabbing what ever little dignity he had left. "I won't give up, just because you taunt me."  
  
"Funny." She retorted. "You seemed to give Koneko up easily enough."  
  
"Stop CALLING HER THAT!!! HER NAME IS PAN SON, AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!!!!!!" A burst of power surged through his body, and he was again in the form of super saiyan 2. Powering up as well, Marabu made her lunge at him.  
  
She landed a strong punch to his cheek, and he placed a hard sidekick to her stomach. Jumping back, Marabu placed her hands together. First holding them out to the side, where two balls of energy formed in her hands, and then brought them to fuse over her head, before bringing down her arms, and hitting Trunks with a cold blast of water. Taken aback by such an attack, Trunks flew backwards, and grunted in pain when his back hit the control bar. It was going to be a loooong trip to Pan. But he'd wait an eternity for her, and endure any amount of pain, if she could be safe.  
  
'Hang in their Pan.' It was his last thought that he could get in before concentrating on the battle. In a small corner of the room, Piccolo smirked, and resumed beating upon his duplicate, while Vegita, and Dryden tested each other's skills. 'He loves you Pan. Don't mess up a second chance when fate hands it to you. You never get it back.'  
  
hi y'all. Thnx for being so patient, and waiting for this chapter! I REALY appreciate it. I broke my glasses, and couldn't see for…2 weeks, and then some…things happened that really got me out of the mood of writing, but my inspiration is back. o.O seem's like I update more during school ne? lolz. Well thnx to the following ppl!  
  
T/P Chick I updated! yah!  
C-town Chicasrry u had to wait so long. But…u know… a sad ending is really appealing right about now…. o.o Day Dreamer006hmmmm. Guess Marron isn't what I made her to be eh? n there. She got slapped. heeee just for u!  
Pammy srry it took so long. -- my glasses took forever, n I'm BLIND without them.  
Angel Vyeah! Ur a signed reviewer! Sorceress Fujinthere there there there! o.O CoolKitty2 I'm glad ur comp went well! Hmmm….well marron got slapped. but is she even MARRON?  
Adobo-chanlol. Thnx I guess…how's this for a thick plot? TT xLilithVeneficAxoh yea. I mentioned him in one of the earlier chaps…--" can't remember wich one though…but his name is Catastrophe. Everyone that I mention has a special part in the story so… ladybuggsrry u had to wait so long. glad ur glad I'm back. o.o Spririt Demon there! I updated Amy85 yea…it is violent..should I change the rating? O.o I dun wanna be banned. There's gonna be lots of fighting.  
T/P-fan-4everlolz glad u like it ne? hoped u liked this chap to.  
RamandeepI'm really happy u like, but no. it would take to much time going through everyones perspectives, and besides, they're sorta just there for the background stuff, and for Marron.  
PAN28oh…is makin u cry a good thing? qq srry for makin u cry, but I guess…ty? O.O Jujubiehappy u like!  
Nedzwell…if u think this is sad…wait till the ending comes. hint hint Dragon tears 1thnx. ur review inspired the chap! ur beautiful as well. Inside n out.  
CJ oh dun worry. I'm not giving up on it…it's just takin time to update… my glasses breaking didn't hlp much.  
  
Ciao guys! till later ne? 


	12. Broken

Broken Promises

Disclaimer: …..wait….let me think….do I own dbz? …. NO!!!! cries

Chapter 12: Broken

Pan trembled, and convulsed in pain, as they inserted another truth serum into her blood stream. The cold foreboding feeling washed over her like many times before. But this time, her body went limp and numb as she hit the cold stone floor of the dungeon. 'I hate this.' She thought. 'I hate being weak, I hate not being able to…' she was broken off by a sudden shock of pain. It coursed through her, moving through her body like water in a river.

"Now.... let's try this again, love." Catastrophe snarled. He was frustrated with the amount of will power that she had. Yet, he was infatuated with her; her stubbornness, her will, her strength….her beauty. "Tell me, where is the sword of legend, Hitokiri?"

Pan's limp form shook, as she fought the growing headache in her head. It was a sharp, prickling, pressure that seemed to embed itself within her brain. She struggled to breathe as she pulled what little human powers she could from deep within her. If he kept on pursuing his answers, then she would eventually give in. Already, it was hard to think. Already, she felt her lips move, but willed the words to not spill from her rosy lips. She knew now. She knew what he wanted. She knew why she was important.

Flashback

A slender lady stood atop a luscious green hill. Her long raven locks, held in a high pony tale, billowed in the wind behind her. Around her, lay the bodies of the dead whom had fought in the massive battle. She could barely hold her own weight let alone the heavy sword by her side. Taking in ragged breaths, she clutched a wound in her side, whilst raising the gleaming sword.

"By the power invested in me," she managed to rasp out, "I, Koneko Hitokiri, Goddess of saiyans, give up my immortality to seal this sword of death in the depths of HELL!!!" Plunging the weapon into the heart of the Earth, she drew her last breathe, and smiled a sad smile, as she saw her lover defeat the enemy. For a brief moment, their eyes met when he turned around, and then…..darkness.

End Flashback

That was all Pan remembered when she awoke. It was like Catastrophe could sense her dreams, because before she could contemplate the meaning, he had barged into the cell, and started his hours of torment. She knew the answer subconsciously, and she wouldn't let him get it. At least, she would try to keep him from it.

"I told you," she gasped out panting rapidly trying to control her mind, "that I don't know what you're talking about!!! Even if I did, I'd never tell a dirty scum bag like you!"

Sneering, he walked over to her from the door. He pushed her head up to meet his gaze with two fingers. He leaned in close, and she tried to lean back, but was too weak to even move an inch. "Why?" He asked softly taking on a sympathetic tone. "Why choose him….over me? He broke your heart. Ripped it out, and placed it on a platter for the wolves to devour. Tell me where the sword is, and sweet revenge will be yours. Stay by my side, and be my queen. Be with someone who will give you what you deserve."

Pan's eyes widened in horror, when he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. She pushed against him using what little energy she reserved, but it was all in vain. He had taken her first kiss. Unable to help it, she broke down into tears. She was helpless. She had simply had no power left. The truth serum had worn off, but now…she had lost her first kiss to this brute.

When his tongue invaded her mouth, she tried to bite his lip as hard as she could, yet only managed to apply a slight pressure. Finally he released her, and pulled her up to her feet. "Stay with me!" he insisted strongly. His eyes were full of lust, craving, and destruction.

"NEVER!!!" she hissed before loosing consciousness as she was thrown against the wall in his fury.

o.o Earth o.o

Marron sat on the couch and swallowed. Eyes filled with anger, worry, frustration, and many other emotions boar into her one single body. "I'm sorry…." She whispered. "There's nothing we can do now. It's over." A whimper and sob escaped her pale lips. "It's over!"

Gohan took a deep shuddering breathe, and swallowed a lump in his throat. "So…run this by me again. Start from the beginning….please."

Nodding, the girl wiped her eyes, and retold the events of the past year. "It started when Catastrophe came into the picture. He had this ideal picture, where all of the saiyans would live equally, and that there would be no conflict between the saiyans. See, there are five different races of saiyans. Waterians, whom manipulate the element of water. The Winderians whom meld and shape the wind to their advantage. The Firians whom call upon the fiercest of Hells flames, the Voidans whom are everything in between, mostly draw ki from the powers of nature, and finally, there are the Masterians. Masterians are the most complex, and powerful of all so to speak. They, though are few, could basically make up the entire U.S.A. or the Unified Saiyan Army.

"They were the very first race to come to the universe. Of course, a true Masterian is scarce to come by. Most Masterians speacialize in one element, however, the truest of the Masterians is one who has mastered all of the elements, and special techniques of the saiyan races. Naturally, the Masterians were above all the ones given slightly more authority. Well, so Catastrophe had this dream that we would all be united and so he convinced a large group of people, that we had to rebel. No lives would be hurt, we were assured this, but in order to accomplish this feet, we had to acquire the sword of Hitokiri. We weren't informed on the details of the prophecy, but now I see his true plan….." her voice broke, and more tears slid down her pink cheeks.

Eighteen stepped forward, and stared at her with a cold menacing glare. "Go on."

"I'm sorry….okay. So the plan was, that I was supposed to come to Earth to find the key to the sword. There was only one person who fit the description of the key. Pan Son." Gohan's fist clenched tightly and Videl gasped in horror. The tension in the room was now thick enough to cut with a knife. "The original plan was to convince her to join our cause, but….the high counsel, made up of the strongest and wisest saiyans, figured out what was going on and contacted her before we got to her. They filled her in on everything, the war that had started soon after our rebellion was uncovered, the fact that she was crucial in our survival, the fact that she had a remarkable amount of power in her that none of us would ever be able to achieve, and the fact that she was disguised as a meek quarter saiyan.

"So when she was informed, we planned to kidnap her. I never meant for her to get hurt, or for the death of an innocent girl. I'm so sorry!"

Silence….but Krillen spoke up eventually, still not ready to accept the truth behind her words. "But why Pan? And what happened to Marron? Where is she? Is she okay?" His eyes were overflowing with worry, and he was holding back tears.

"Why Pan? Over five centuries ago, our Goddess Koneko descended upon Earth to aid us in a great battle against Turles's great great grandfather. But she fell in love with an untouchable man. Not only was he mortal, but he was the Prince. Though she was a goddess, to be with him was to give up her immortality, and it would be treason against him, for his family scorned the Gods, and Goddesses. In the end, their love forged a sword that brought the death of the enemy. But the power was too great to control, for mixed in with the power of their love, was also the power of her hate. Her hate for their families which denied them happiness. Koneko paid for it by giving up her life. She sealed the sword into the depths of Hell, and in turn, the sword has disappeared ever since.

"This sword holds so much power, that if in the wrong hands, it could end everything. Pan was the key, because she comes from a long line of royal saiyans."

"WHAT?!!!!" Bra screeched. "What do you mean? She's is apart of the SON family! How could she hold royal blood?"

Sympathy shone in the imposter's eyes. "Not true. We're not sure why, but the Pan was placed on this planet by the high King…her father. I don't know what he was thinking, but everything that you remember about her before the age of 5, is a lie. I think she was placed here to be kept safe. Away from enemy hands. Now I know why. Pan would one day fall in love with an untouchable man. Much like Koneko herself. She fell in love with Trunks Vegita Briefs. He is 14 years her senior and the most wanted man on Earth. But he is also King of the Voidans. Yet, that is not the reason he is untouchable. Pan has so much energy stored within her, almost as much as a Goddess, that if he were to fall in love with her, their love would create almost a second Hitokiri. One that could totally erase the first. Then Catastrophe's plan would be ruined, for the only way he would be able to attain it, is if it is tainted with evil or hate.

"What the two of them would've forged would have been pure. That's where Marron came in. We kidnapped her, and I took her place. I'm a shape shifter you see. I'm an outcast. I'm the only shape shifter left." She scoffed at what seemed to be distasteful memories. "Sora the shape shifter…that's me. Anyways, I took Marron's form, and led Trunks into loving me, but…I didn't….mean…for it to…end like…like this! Now…..Pan's probably DEAD! And Marron for sure is gone!"

"No no no no no no no!" Bra muttered. "It can't be true."

"It is."

And all through the night and morning, tears of loss, pain, regret, and agony filled the Capsule Corp. mansion. For they had lost it all, and even though it didn't quite make sense yet, they knew either way, their loved ones would end up dead.

P Trunks P

Trunks lay on his bunk bed gazing at the black void outside his window; lost in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't stop seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, her eyes, she was everywhere. In his thoughts, his dreams….his heart. 'I love her.' He thought. "After all this time….now I find out what I truly feel. Pan…." He whispered her name to himself. He like the way it sounded, and the way it rolled off his tongue. "Pan." He repeated. Sighing, he turned over.

Everyone else was asleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see it again. 'I should've listened. I should've listened to that lady.' The horrible image of Pan dieing at the mercy of that man's hand was painful to him. An aching had taken over his heart, and his stomach churned whenever he thought about it.

Out of the blue, the alarm went off. Sitting up as quick as lightening, he scurried to the control room. Marabu and Dryden close on his heals. Vegita and Piccolo followed at a more leisurely pace. His eyes widened before him. The space in front of them wavered like the ocean.

"It's the barrier!" Dryden informed them. He quickly sat down in a chair, and began typing in commands rapidly. Marabu joined him, and into another computer like object began mumbling and working the touch screen.

"Security breeched!" She shouted in triumph.

The barrier in front of them disappeared in revealed a spherical like station. A small tunnel stuck out the side. It looked like a dock for ships.

"Okay…." Dryden mumbled. "Take your seat everyone, and let's see if we can get in with out being noticed.

Trunks sat down, and a winding feeling built up pressure in his stomach. What would happen, how was she? Were they too late? Millions of possibilities filled his head.

"Here we go baby." Dryden mumbled. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he looked through his sensor goggles. The lasers were so complicatedly placed, that even the slightest of wavering from them the alarm system would go off, and then they'd pretty much be screwed. Letting out a sigh of relief as they docked, he opened the door to the space ship. "Let's GO!!!" He jumped out of the shuttle, and froze.

All around them, the alarms were going off, and red sirens were glowing with life. His mouth fell open.

"Don't stand there IDIOT!!!" Piccolo bellowed from behind him. "Let's go!"

In front of him, Marabu took charge reading her scanner looking for Pan's ki. From the left, from the right, enemies swarmed around them. Trunks punched wildly not caring if it hit or not. He just wanted to get to Pan. That was his one thought. "Pan" Abruptly, the enemies stopped coming at them. The small brigade stopped in the now deadly silent hallways.

"What's going on?" Marabu asked with shifty eyes.

"They're waiting for us to go to them. They're probably guarding Pan." Vegita snarled. "Cowards."

"LET'S GO!!!" Trunks yelled as he grabbed the scanner from Marabu's grasp. And on they went.

Pan

Her eyes flickered open as a loud wailing sound echoed in her cell. Her eyes were emotionless. 'There's nothing you can do now.' She thought. 'We lost. We've lost the battle, and Catastrophe will win. He's got it. He knows where the sword is. I tried…I'm sorry Trunks, but….he dug to deep into my mind, into my dreams…' A small tear trickled down her cheek, as she pulled herself into a tight ball. 'It's over….I'm sorry I broke.' Pan lay her head on her knees, and sat broken awaiting the future, with a heart that had lost all hope.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

well…srry that took so long lolz. I lost my internet connection for a while…..actually for like a couple of weeks…. o.O dun know what was wrong….but I like turned on my computer…and it like broke. --" anywho's yea I know this chapter is confusing the way Sora explained it, but I'll be sure to clear EVERYTHING up in later chapters, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, and stayed with me all this time lolz.


End file.
